


Overlord Original Monster Summons

by Ronnyboy



Category: Overlord (2018), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnyboy/pseuds/Ronnyboy
Summary: I created these original monsters and 4 Evil Lords, fanfic author oblivon2991 created their stats.
Comments: 2





	Overlord Original Monster Summons

-The anime "Overlord" inspired me to create this list of 38-original summons (fanfic author oblivon2991 created the stats for these monsters. Cocytus commands my Undead summons because Shalltear is not really a commander type. She would rather take the role of the sword than the command rod. Unlike Cocytus, who gained valuable experience from the Lizardmen accident! He will be not as careless in the future. Though, his sense of honor can be exploited by other commanders, that is also his drawback; Demiurge commands my Demon summons because he is a better commander overall, draws back to use cheap tricks if the situation warrants it, as well as the fact that Demons would rather take commands from their own kind than an insect; and Aura will command my Automaton summons because she is a pretty good commander. Besides, Demiurge already controls the demon army):

Government Positions of the NPCs in the Sorcerer Kingdom:  
-Albedo is the Vice President/Prime Minister/White Empress.  
-Sebas is the head of the Department of State.  
-Demiurge is the head of the Department of Homeland Security or Education.  
-Cocytus would be head of the Department of Defense.  
-Aura and Mare would the heads of the Department of the Interior and Department of Agriculture.  
-Pandora's Actor would be the head of the Department of the Treasury.  
-Shalltear would be head of the Commission or Fine Arts.  
-Victim is head of the Department of Justice (I figured since his alignment is neutral, he'd be unbiased).

My Top Ten Personal Favorite Races from the Overlord anime:  
1\. Overlord  
2\. True Vampire  
3\. Greater Doppelgänger  
4\. Dragonoid  
5\. Succubus Demon  
6\. Dullahan  
7\. Slime  
8\. Werewolf  
9\. Elf/Dark Elf  
10\. Troll

My Top Ten Personal Favorite Summons from the Overlord anime:  
1\. Death Knight  
2\. Vampire Bride  
3\. Elder Lich  
4\. Soul Eater  
5\. Skeletal Dragon  
6\. Dominion Authority  
7\. Dark Young  
8\. High Wraith  
9\. Corpse Collector  
10\. Jack the Ripper

My Top Ten Personal Favorite Original Summons for the Overlord anime:  
1\. Hellion/Infernian/The Firstborn Son/The Dire Child  
2\. Vampire Mistress/Undead Queen/Bloody Valkyrie/Shinso Vampire/Alpha Vampire/Geisha Vampire  
3\. Disgraced Angel/The Watcher/Offspring of God  
4\. The Weeping Widow/The Crying Lady/Maiden of Sorrow/Water Witch/Sad Sorceress  
5\. Ice Witch/Frost Maiden/Blizzard Beauty/Snow Daughter  
6\. Bushi Yōkai  
7\. Seductress/Lower Succubus/Unholy Temptress/Demon Female Lover  
8\. Undead Inquisitor  
9\. White Walker/The Other/Ice Fairy  
10\. Fleur

My Overlord Summons (38):  
-The Weeping Widow/The Crying Lady/Maiden of Sorrow/Water Witch/Sad Sorceress (a level 50 undead Water Elemental made from the corpse of a young adult woman who died of sadness after her husband or children or family passed away, she appears as a constantly crying attractive size J cup bust buxom woman with brunette hair, blue eyes, wearing a mofuko (the Japanese term for mourning dress which consists of a five-crested plain black silk kimono, black obi and black accessories worn over white undergarments, black sandals and white split-toe socks) and a black funeral hat with a long black veil. She specializes in water-based magic. They're physically weak and frail but their magic is very versatile. They serve as the always-haunting wardens walking amidst the cells in the Frozen Prison on the 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. In peacetime, the Weeping Widow’s would soothe the citizens who need affection, such as the orphans in the orphanages in Ainz’s domains. The Weeping Widow is an extremely skilled user of water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. Like Sea Trolls, the Weeping Widows have the ability to swim nimbly and breathe under the ocean water. She can use water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, conjure rain, create bubbles of water, create a whip-like structure made of water, create a large dome made of water, create whirlpools, breathe underwater, create or at least manipulate existing water, or even trap opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. She also has the ability to cause it to rain, turn herself into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. She can cast spells such as: (Control Cloud, Control Weather, Fog Cloud, and Water Splash). Weeping Widows can sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. Weeping Widows can use their abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glows during the process. It is effective on external, physical wounds, though it has limits with internal injuries and illnesses. The Weeping Widow can also employ this skill to heal her own wounds. On rare occasions, Weeping Widows may instinctively be able to perform this technique. Their magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state, for example: extreme anger). I based the Weeping Widow on Juvia Lockser from the anime "Fairy Tail," the Waterbenders from the show "Avatar: The Last Airbender," the Weeping Lady/Mary Wells from the show "Sleepy Hollow," Miserain from the fanfic "A Future of Friendship, a History of Hate," and La Llorona/The Weeping Woman of Latin American myths.  
Karma Value: Negative 250: Really Evil  
Total Level : 50  
HP : 35  
MP : 60  
Phy. Atk. : 15  
Phy. Def. : 35  
Agility : 30  
Mag. Atk. : 64  
Mag. Def. : 63  
Resistance : 36  
Special Ability : 40  
Total : 368

-Hellion/Infernian/The Firstborn Son/The Dire Child (a level 70 upper-level infernal devil (There are 2 types of demons: Demon-Those who use violence to bring about destruction and Devil-Those who use their intelligence to bring about depravity) that uses shapeshifting to take the form of a seemingly harmless, innocent-looking, Caucasian, dark-haired or blonde, pale, hazel or blue-eyed 9-year-old human child wearing a cleric outfit (priest robes for boys and nun dresses for girls) or noblemen clothes (a prince outfit for boys and a princess dress for girls), sometimes the young girls wear a white or light pink Puritan-era dress and walk around barefoot, as well as sometimes clutching a small handmade doll wherever they go, but they're actually explosive talismans. Their true/aggressive/demon form is little more than a charred, burning corpse in the tattered remains of their clothes, the Hellion’s are perpetually wreathed in flames and possess only a partial resemblance to human children - though they still wield the same handmade dolls they carried in their initial form. Unlike their human-selves, the Hellion’s can be harmed and actually destroyed, crumbling into a heap of glowing ashes that must be dispersed lest the demon resurrect. These children look like young, innocent mortal children, but are pure demon, meaning they have no soul. With their youthful and innocent appearances, they are quite powerful and dangerous. They possess a childish sense of cruelty as well as a vicious and spiteful sense of humor, have little to no regard for the lives of others, constantly giggle, taunt their victims over the deaths of their loved ones, take great delight in committing arson, and enjoy tormenting their victims by acting like innocent children such as by asking, "do you want to play with us?" They prefer to trick their targets into following them into secluded areas and wait for them to let their guard down before setting them on fire with magic. Hellions are almost impossible to damage in their human form. It is possible that they have some sort of protective aura since no source of damage affects them in this form. Bullets even seem to stop short of the target and fall to the ground. However, approaching them usually results in their transformation. They are rather difficult to kill as they move quickly and have to be evaded just as quickly, making it difficult to sustain an attack on them. Once they have taken a significant amount of damage in their flame form, they are reduced to a pile of ash. If the ashes are not destroyed, they will revive to their flame form and have to be defeated again. The Hellion’s are more durable in their human forms but are unable to utilize their full power while their demon forms make them stronger, both physically and magically, but more vulnerable to physical and magical attacks. A few guard Demiurge's residence on the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick where they play hopscotch, play patty cake, play catch with a baseball, play with small handmade dolls, and sing "Ring a Ring o' Rosie" while running in circles. In peacetime, the Hellion’s would soothe the citizens who need the affections of a child, such as the orphans in the orphanages in Ainz’s domains, but they would generally be used to infiltrate human nations. One Hellion infiltrated Carne Village under the guise of an orphaned girl to serve as a friend for Nemu Emmot to help Lupusregina Beta guard Carne Village, another Hellion serves Fluder Paradyne as a research assistant to help him in any experiments that will benefit Nazarick and to spy on him under Demiurge's orders, and another Hellion befriends Neia Baraja to aid CZ2128 Delta in protecting Neia on her mission to stabilize the areas she preaches in so her followers develop an NPC-like devotion to Ainz so they become easier to peacefully take over with zealous populations. Some Hellion’s serve as commanders in Jaldabaoth's army, frightening the human kingdoms by making everyone paranoid that a demon could be in their own home under the guise of a human child. One individual described his experience with the Hellion's as: ("From what I have witnessed, this manifestation of evil appears to have two distinct forms. The first, a young girl, Puritan dressed, perhaps 13-years of age. This transforms into an altogether more disturbing, flaming creature. Both clutch a small handmade doll. To my mind, there is no doubt that these creatures are tied to the three young girls who made witchcraft accusations in the late 1600s, and lead to the incendiary death of eleven innocents"). The Hellion’s can cast spells such as: (Animal Instinct, Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist, Aspect of the Devil - Eight-limb of Speed, Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle, Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw, Aspect of the Devil - Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms, Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings, Astral Smite, Blasphemy, Blindness, Burn Lance, Charm Person, Complete Invisibility, Cure Poison, Curse, Dimensional Lock, Dimensional Move, Distort Moral, Evil Lord Summons, Explosion, Fear, Field of Unclean, Fire Rain, Fireball, Flame Resistance, Flames of Gehenna, Fox Sleep, Frost of Judecca, Grand Fireball, Greater Rejection, Greater Resistance, Greater Teleportation, Greater World of Curse, Heal, Hell Flame, Hellfire Wall, Hold, Insanity, Invisibility, Meteor Fall, Middle Cure Wound, Napalm, Nuclear Blast, Open Wounds, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection Energy - Ice, Protection Energy - Negative, Roaring Flame, Shock Wave, Slow, Soul-Bought Miracle, Teleportation, Time Stop, Vermillion Nova, Wall of Hell, and Wave of Pain). The Hellion's Passive skills are: (Command Mantra, Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary, Fiery Aura, High Tier Magic Immunity III, High Tier Physical Immunity III, Ice Immunity, Physical Attack Immunity, Spell Resistance, and Strengthen Summoned Monsters). Their Basic Demon Traits are: (Bludgeoning Vulnerability IV, Disease Immunity, Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV, Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II, Mind-affecting Immunity, Poisoning Immunity, and Sleep Immunity). The Hellion’s have their Physical Defense, Magical Defense, Resistance, and Special Ability increased by 15 in their human form, but their HP, MP, Physical Attack, and Magical Attack decreased by 15. Although, the Hellion’s HP, MP, Physical Attack, and Magical Attack increases by 15 in their demon form, their Physical Defense, Magical Defense, Resistance, and Special Ability decreases by 15. The Hellion’s special abilities are: flight, immortality, immunity to the fire element, immunity to the ice element, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman stamina, superhuman reflexes, inhuman agility, complete invincibility in human form, infinite resurrection in demon form, teleportation, telepathy, transmutation, technomancy, touch of death (the ability to kill beings with a single touch by burning them to death), shape-shifting, energy blasts, magical constructs, voice manipulation (the ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered), pyrokinesis, psychokinesis, morality viewing (the ability to detect the karma value of others), immunity to low-level (below level 60) physical and low-tier magic spells in human form but become highly resistant to physical and magical harm in demon form, do not have to eat or drink or sleep to survive, the likes of hazardous environments would have no negative effects upon them, can summon an army of demons and undead as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna by activating one of their skills that allows them to summon a vast quantity of demons which they use as sacrificial pawns but while these demons were extremely weak the Hellion’s can also summon stronger demons in lower quantities, and can use fire magic in the form of "hellfire" to burn enemies to ash with even just a touch (hellfire allows the user to generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons). By moving quickly, encircling their enemies, and leaving dangerous paths of flames on the ground, they are masters at being quite deadly without a lot of offensive action. They will stop moving, pause briefly, and then send out a flame-front in all directions. However, it dissipates after about 6-8 yards. They are susceptible to seemingly all forms of damage in their flaming and ash forms. However, guns and, to a lesser extent, explosives should primarily be used as melee weapons need proximity to be used. The Tommy gun seems to be the most proficient weapon when aimed well and fired in short to medium bursts. It is best to learn the Hellion’s patterns and engage with caution. An offensively defensive style of battling them is best, retreating slowly while firing. Once their flame form has been damaged enough, they will pause and then fall into a pile of ashes. The pile must be dispersed, which takes more effort than you might think. Several shots are needed from any gun aside from the shotgun. If the ashes are not dispersed, the Hellion’s will reemerge in their flame form completely healed. For good measure, to finish them off, their ashes have to be scattered as soon as they die, or else they regenerate. Their ultimate ability is "cold hellfire," where they use blue hellfire to absorb heat of any object, which leaves people encased in magical ice ("cold hellfire" means they called it the deepest level of hell, near the lake of Cocytus (from Greek, meaning "to lament"). Some of the girls are named: (Abigail, Alice, Aphra, Arabella, Aresia, Artemis, Bast, Berenice, Chloe, Constance, Esther, Faith, Grace, Hannah, Hope, Joy, Leah, Malice, Mercy, Naamah, Rebecca, Tiriel, and Vashti). Some of the boys are named: (Abiel, Ari, Asher, Caleb, Constantine, Ezra, Gideon, Hezekiah, Hiram, Levi, Moses, Nija, Samnu, Samuel, Silas, Sorath, Thurgood, Tobias, Typhon, and Winthrop)). I based the Hellion’s on the Inferna from the video game "The Suffering," Annie the Dark Child from the video game "League of Legends," the changelings from the 2nd episode of Season 3 of the show "Supernatural" called "The Kids Are Alright," and the Demonic Children from the 10th episode of Season 3 of the show "Charmed" called "We All Scream for Ice Cream." Some Hellion’s look like the Inferna from the video game "The Suffering." Bhama Roget voices the female Hellion’s. To find out what the female Hellion’s look like, go to this website: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Infernas.  
Karma Value: Negative 450: Very~Extremely Evil  
Total Level : 70  
HP : 50 (35 in human form)  
MP : 55 (40 in human form)  
Phy. Atk. : 48 (33 in human form)  
Phy. Def. : 60 (75 in human form)  
Agility : 46  
Mag. Atk. : 69 (54 in human form)  
Mag. Def. : 45 (60 in human form)  
Resistance : 50 (65 in human form)  
Special Ability : 65 (80 in human form)  
Total : 488

-Disgraced Angel/The Watcher/Offspring of God (a level 75 corrupted Angel that sided with Hell in exchange for evil power after being cast out and abandoned by Heaven, left to wander the earth. They're a variant of Angel called the Grigori, that's the alternative name for the Watchers from the Book of Enoch whose leaders are all Fallen Angels. They're corrupted, demonic looking, their bodies are engulfed in hellfire, and they speak with distorted sounding voices. Their wings are either shadowy or just the bones on fire. They reside on the 9th and 10th floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and guard the residence of the Supreme Beings. They can use spells such as: (Anti-Evil Protection, Blindness, Brilliant Radiance, Burn Lance, Camouflage, Clean, Confusion, Continual Light, Cure Moderate Wounds, Curse, Cursed Word, Dimensional Move, Emerald Sarcophagus, Explosion, Fear, Fire Rain, Flame Resistance, Flamewing, Floating Board, Grand Fireball, Greater Lethal, Heal, Heavenly Aura, Heavy Recover, Hellflame, Hellfire Wall, Hold, Holy Fire, Holy Ray, Holy Smite, Invisibility, Iron Hammer of Righteousness, Lesser Dexterity, Lesser Mind Protection, Lesser Strength, Light Healing, Lion's Heart, Magic Arrow, Magic Ward: Holy, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Mass Silence, Middle Cure Wound, Napalm, Nature's Shelter, Oderless, Open Wounds, Oracle, Planer Eye, Poison, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection Energy - Ice, Protection Energy - Negative, Protection from Evil, Quick March, Raise Dead, Resurrection, Repel Undeath, Roaring Flame, Shock Wave, Silence, Sleep, Smite Evil, Stalagmite Charge, Stream of Lava, Summon Angel 2nd Tier, Summon Angel 3rd Tier, Summon Angel 4th Tier, Summon Angel 7th Tier, Thunderball, Thunderlance, True Resurrection, Turn Undead, Under Divine Flag, and Wall of Hell). Their passive skills are: (Spell Resistance and Strengthen Summoned Monsters). They possess apporting, astral projection, conjuration, dream walking, electrokinesis, electromagnetic interference, empathy, energy blasts, flight, healing, holy white light, hypnotism, immortality, invisibility, invulnerability, lie detector, memory manipulation, molecular combustion, multilingualism, power augmentation, power granting, power negation, protective charm, pyrokinesis, regeneration, resurrection, sedation, smiting, soul reading, super stamina, super strength, super senses, supernatural perception, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, terrakinesis, temporal awareness, the ability to detect the karma value of others called Morality Viewing, thermokinesis, and voice mimicry. They wear dark armor and are engulfed in flames, have black shadowy wings on their backs, have fiery red eyes, have a black halo glowing behind their heads, they wield either a large flame sword or a large enflamed poleaxe, they specialize in fire, electric, and holy magic as well as melee combat, are immune to physical attacks but not Martial Arts. Plus, it has a special skill, when it kills an opponent, they can turn them into a level 37 Lesser Angel Disciple that look the same as their original selves but with white armor, a halo on their heads, and a pair of angelic wings on their backs. However, the number of Lesser Angel Disciples that can be made at a given time has a limit. The Disgraced Angels have 9 equipment items: Amulet of Health, Belt of Constitution, Gauntlet of Strength, Greave of Quick March, Helm of Mental Protection, Mantle of Elemental Protection, Ring of Protection, Ring of Resistance, and Shirt of Cure Wounds). I based the Disgraced Angel on the Dark Angels from the video game "Darksiders."  
Karma Value: Negative 150: Evil  
Total Level : 75  
HP : 74  
MP : 40  
Phy. Atk. : 66  
Phy. Def. : 65  
Agility. : 50  
Mag. Atk. : 35  
Mag. Def. : 45  
Resistance : 50  
Special Ability : 50  
Total : 550

-Undertaker/Vespillō (a level 60 undead with a rotting face, has red eyes, wears a rope noose around his neck, a long black top hat, black suit with epaulettes and cuffs, black trench coat, black dress shoes, long white hair, carries a wooden black coffin on his back, carries a red lantern on his, carries a shovel in his right hand and a scythe in his left hand, and has a scar across his nose. They reside on the 8th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and Shalltear has one to use for manual labor. The Undertaker could be used in stealth missions or to finish off a group since he could destroy entire bands of bandits, mercenary groups, or even adamantite teams easily. He specializes in earth magic, can use a variety of spells such as: (Acid Splash, Animate Dead, Crystal Dagger, Crystal Lance, Crystal Shield, Crystal Wall, Detect Life, Earth Surge, Fireball, Fly, Invisibility, Lightning, Magic Arrow, Magic Shield, Negative Touch, Obey, Power of Gaia, Region Petrification, Reverse Gravity, Sand Field: All, Sand Field: One, Scare, Shard Buck Shots, Summon 4th Tier Undead to summon four Skeleton Warriors, Summon Undead 6th Tier (like: the Death Knight, Corpse Collector, Jack the Ripper, Soul Eater, and Elder Lich), Transportation, Translocation Damage, Woodland Stride, and Vermin Bane); can slash opponents with his scythe, can summon a murder of crows to attack his enemies, and his favorite tactic is to bury his opponent alive). I based the Undertaker on the Undertaker from the anime "Black Butler" and the Undertaker from the video game "Monster Legends."  
Karma Value: Negative 250: Really Evil  
Total Level : 60  
HP : 55  
MP : 46  
Phy. Atk. : 34  
Phy. Def. : 43  
Agility : 40  
Mag. Atk. : 60  
Mag. Def. : 53  
Resistance : 40  
Special Ability : 60  
Total : 431

-Stone Guardian/Dairiseki (Marble) Sentinel (a level 45 demon who resembles a gargoyle, demons are said to punish sinners and It has also been said that Gargoyles only come alive to fend off evil, which would explain why they're found on churches commonly. They guard Shalltear's residence on the 2nd floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They're used as air troops in Jaldabaoth's army. There is a possibility that Gargoyles just look evil and scary to fend off bad intruders. Nazarick will use them in the architecture of the cities they build as sentinels as well as infiltrators. Stone Guardians possess marble-like skin, two horns on their head, four-fingered claws on each hand, two large bat-like wings on their back, prehensile tails, pointy ears, four fangs in their mouths where two are in the upper jaw and the other two in the lower jaw, three talons on each foot, and long snouts. Male Stone Guardians appear as tall and bulky while females are slightly shorter and slim. They can turn enemies into stone by touch, can fly, possess the ability to detect the karma value of others called Morality Viewing, do not have to eat or sleep to survive, the likes of hazardous environments would have no negative effects upon them, have enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced strength, and can blend in with inanimate gargoyles so it can surprise intruders that infiltrate buildings). I based the Stone Guardian on the Bell Gargoyles from the video game "Dark Souls," the gargoyles from the show "Gargoyles," and the gargoyles from the movie "I, Frankenstein."  
Karma Value: Negative 350: Very Evil  
Total Level : 45  
HP : 40  
MP : 20  
Phy. Atk. : 41  
Phy. Def. : 50  
Agility : 38  
Mag. Atk. : 22  
Mag. Def. : 50  
Resistance : 45  
Special Ability : 37  
Total : 343

-Seductress/Lower Succubus/Unholy Temptress/Demon Female Lover (a level 40 Succubus Demon that resembles a tall, slender, pale, very beautiful and desirable size J cup bust buxom woman wearing a black two-piece micro G-string thong bikini. A few can be found in Demiurge's residence on the 7th floor and on the 9th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, offering services to Nazarick's inhabitants as well the Supreme Beings. They serve as air troops in Jaldabaoth's army. She can cast spells like: (Chaos Healing, Charm, Charm Person, Charm Species, Darkness Rejuvenation, Demonic Seduction, Dominate, Fireball, Grand Fireball, Hell Flame, Napalm, and Unholy Blessing). Her active skills are: (Presence Sense and Kibakushou). Her passive skills are: (Summon Mount to summon a Bicorn to assist in battle, Undead Blessing, Unholy Protection, as well as resistances against immobilization, blindness, silence and dazzling effects as well as the negative energy that drain life force). A Succubus's true appearance isn't very different from the appearance of a Human. The only factors that set them apart are the growth of long retractable nails, bat-like wings, fangs, red horns, thin and long black tails, and gaining pointed ears. Being a part of the demon species, Succubi have the natural ability to fly. Succubi have high charm skills that are specifically effective on males. They feed off the chi and sexual energy of living beings of either gender by suctioning them from kissing and having intercourse, accelerated healing by "feeding" through kissing or absorbing the energy created from having sex, draining several beings at once, can cast illusions, can control men by either looking into their eyes or kissing them, have enhanced speed and strength, possess the ability to detect the karma value of others called Morality Viewing, can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust by seeing the color of their aura, can control people by temporarily enthralling them with their touch but this only works if the person would be receptive to their sexual advances, can heal others by transferring chi into them which replenishes them, possesses a longer lifespan than humans, can shoot magic fire from their hands, can fly, and have the ability to enter another person's dream with their tails when the end of their tail opens like a flower which they then put on the intended target's head before entering the person's mind). I based the Seductress on Kurumu Kurono from the anime "Rosario +/Plus Vampire" and Bo Dennis/Ysabeau from the show "Lost Girl."  
Karma Value: Negative 400: Very Evil  
Total Level : 40  
HP : 34  
MP : 40  
Phy. Atk. : 24  
Phy. Def. : 20  
Agility : 31  
Mag. Atk. : 44  
Mag. Def. : 50  
Resistance : 37  
Special Ability : 40  
Total : 320

-Vampire Mistress/Undead Queen/Bloody Valkyrie/Shinso Vampire/Alpha Vampire/Geisha Vampire (a level 90 True Vampire-type Valkyrie undead that resembles an unnaturally beautiful, size J cup bust buxom woman in her 30s with blonde, pink, silver, or black hair in a French braid, purple or blue eyes that turn blood red when enraged, extremely pale skin, long sharp nails that can be retracted, two extremely sharp long mandibular canines and two maxillary canines that they can hide with magic, and wearing an elegant long Victorian ball gown (colored either red, black, blue, green, or purple). The Vampire Mistress is essentially a much higher-level Vampire Bride. Each Vampire Bride owns a copy of the Spuit Lance, which they carry in their left hand, and a white–colored version Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor that was given to them by Ainz who recreated Shalltear's two Divine class items in an experiment. She wears a white version of Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor (a suit of silver-colored full plate armor that almost looks like it is bathed in light. The armor contains a swan-shaped helmet as well as plumes of avian feathers attached from both sides. In addition to that, the chest and shoulders of this armor had been styled into the shape of wings). The Vampire Mistress has four different forms: human form, vampiral form, woman-bat form, and True Vampire form. Her vampiral form’s appearance is of a huge humanoid demonic bat with large wings on her back and sharp claws and fangs. Her woman-bat form makes her nails grow long into sharp claws, her skin turns darker, her face becomes paler and more monstrous, she grows long bat wings, her hands merge with her wings, her feet turn into talons, and she has a long tail. Finally, she can also turn into the form of a True Vampire like Shalltear, her mouth becomes a gaping circular maw, not unlike a lamprey’s, with a very long tongue hanging out. The shape of her eyes becomes quite inhuman and they glow brightly. Her form becomes hunched over and somewhat simian, with deadly claws on both her hands and feet and an eerie aura surrounds her body. In this form, she wears a much simpler raggedy dress. One Vampire Mistress can be found on the 8th, 9th, and 10th floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, they serve as religious figureheads, WMDs (weapons of mass destruction), concubines (Albedo may invite a few of them to the Royal Chambers on the 9th floor on nights she feels like making her Husband/Emperor feel extra special), diplomats, and negotiators in order to make use of their Vampires Seduction (and their more sexual assets) as well as a sort of honor guard for high ranked individuals as most are likely to underestimate them based off their appearance so they won't be expected to be able to kill without even looking at their victims. There won't be too many of them as they are an expensive unit to create, but each one is like a one-woman army especially since each of them can release a loud ear-piercing shriek/sonic scream that can stun, disorient, and even kill opponents if they’re exposed to it for too long. The Vampire Mistress could be used in stealth missions or to finish off a group since she could destroy entire bands of bandits, mercenary groups, or even adamantite teams easily. She has a calm, cruel, cold, cunning, and calculating personality. Her racial level is: (Vampire (5) and True Vampire (5)). Her job level is: (Valkyrie: Lance (5), Cursed Knight (5), Cleric (10), Blood Drinker (?), Vampire Mastermind (5), Vampiris Sanguinary (5) etc. (30), Cursed Caster (?)). Her class abilities are: (Instant Death Magic Enhancement, Rite of Darkness (the Vampire Mistress stated that she could enhance her undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual), Undead Aura, Undead Creation, Undead Control, and Undead Strengthening). She can cast spells such as: (Acid Arrow, Acid Javelin, All Appraisal Magic Item, Animate Dead to make Lesser Vampires, Anti-Information Magic Wall, Appraisal Magic Item, Astral Smite, Bat Swarm, Black Hole, Blood Armament, Blood Pool, Bloody Body Double, Brilliant Radiance, Chain Dragon Lightning, Charm, Charm Person, Charm Species, Complete Invisibility, Confusion, Create Dark Paladin, Create Dracolich, Create Greater Item, Create Skull Knight, Create Undead, Create Vampire Bride, Create Vampire Knight, Death, Detect Magic, Detect Life, Delay Teleportation, Discern Enemy, Dominate, Dragon Lightning, Einherjar, Fear, Fireball, Fly, Focus Magic, Force Explosion, Force Sanctuary, Gate, Grasp Heart, Grand Fireball, Greater Break Item, Greater Lethal, Greater Teleportation, Hell Flame, Hemorrhagic Spear, Hold, Hypnotism, Impaler's Dream, Implosion, Impure Shockwave Shield, Invisibility, Lesser Strength, Life Essence, Lightning, Magic Arrow, Magic Destruction, Mana Essence, Mass Hold Species, Mind of Undeath, Mist Form, Mystic Eyes of Charms, Napalm, Negative Burst, Obey, Paralysis, Protection Energy – Electricity, Purifying Javelin, Rabbit Ears, Raise Dead, Raise Kin, Ray of Negative Energy, Reality Slash, Regenerate, Reinforce Armor, See Through, Sense Enemy, Sensor Boost, Shock Lance, Silence, Silent Time Stop, Silver Lance, Sharks Cyclone, Shield Wall, Summon Household, Summon Monster 10th, Summon 4th tier Undead, Summon Undead 6th Tier, Thunderlance, Time Accelerator, Time Reserve, Time Stop, Traumatize, True Death, Undead Army, Undead Flame, Vermilion Nova, Wall of Protection from Arrows, Wall of Skeleton, Wall of Stone, and Zebel Blast). Her Passive skills are: (Blood Frenzy, Create High Tier Undead (4/day), Create Low Tier Undead (20/day), Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day), High Tier Magic Immunity III, High Tier Physical Immunity III, Spell Resistance, Strengthen Summoned Monsters, Summon Mount to summon a Bicorn to assist in battle, Undead Blessing, and Unholy Protection). She can also poison people by injecting venom into their bloodstream by biting them with her fangs, can fly by sprouting two large bat wings from her back, can sense the evil in others (Evil Sense), has enhanced strength, has enhanced senses, has enhanced speed, has enhanced durability, and can see people's memories by licking their blood. I based the Vampire Mistress on Vampira from the fanfic "Power Rangers Star Knights" by fanfic author AVP5, Moka Akashiya from the anime "Rosario +/Plus Vampire," the 3 Vampire Brides of Dracula: Marishka (Josie Maran), Verona (Silvia Colloca), and Aleera (Elena Anaya) from the film "Van Helsing," and Lucifer Dracul from the fanfic "The Antichrist Cometh" by fanfic author GoodguysRoverated.  
Karma Value: Negative 300: Very Evil  
Total Level : 90  
HP : 79  
MP : 60  
Phy. Atk. : 50  
Phy. Def. : 55  
Agility : 67  
Mag. Atk. : 74  
Mag. Def. : 56  
Resistance : 74  
Special Ability : 46  
Total : 561

-Headless Knight/Beheaded Horseman (a level 30 Dullahan created from the corpse of a knight who lost his head in battle. Many of them can be found on the 3rd floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It is a decapitated undead wearing a suit of enchanted black armor with a cape that is black outside and red on the inside, carrying a double-edged sword and Templar shield. It is the counterpart of the Death Knight; its values offense over defense and costs less mana to summon. Headless Knights patrol wilderness and roads, providing recon in unexplored territory, and go into battle alongside Death Chevaliers. They will especially be useful chasing after those who attempt to flee and hunting the countless bandit camps in Tamriel). It is based on the Headless Knight monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and Abraham Van Brunt/The Headless Horseman/Death from the show "Sleepy Hollow."  
Karma Value: Negative 50: Chaotic Neutral  
Total Level : 30  
HP : 35  
MP : 15  
Phy. Atk. : 38  
Phy. Def. : 21  
Agility : 22  
Mag. Atk. : 11  
Mag. Def. : 16  
Resistance : 20  
Special Ability : 30  
Total : 203

-Ice Witch/Frost Maiden/Blizzard Beauty/Snow Daughter (a level 55 undead Yuki-Onna/Snow Woman/Snow Fairy created from the corpse of a strict and authoritative orphanage nurse who died by drowning in a frozen lake on a very cold winter day. She appears as a tall, beautiful size J cup bust buxom young woman with long black hair, sapphire eyes, blue lips, inhumanly pale or even transparent skin that makes her blend into a snowy landscape, and dresses in a Victorian Era-style black dress with black Victorian boots or a white kimono with a purple obi-sash and tabi white socks with black zōri sandals. She speaks with a British accent. Some of them wear a light blue jacket lined with white fur, a dark slate blue belt, pale khaki pants, and fur-lined boots. They're used as guards in the Frozen Prison on the 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and patrol the skies. Ice Witches will be used to subjugate the Draugr that lie buried in northern Tamriel and Atmora (there's nothing in Atmora but old tombs, the Nords got the funk outta there when the place started freezing over). Additionally, they will be responsible for organizing the forces that are sent to Atmora for the eventual sea-based invasion of the northern coasts of Tamriel. In peacetime, the Ice Witches would soothe the citizens who need affection, such as the orphans in the orphanages in Ainz’s domains. The active spells she can cast are: (Acalanātha Strike, Freeze Lance, Frost Breath, Ice Pillar, Kulika Blade, Piercing Icicle, Rakshasa, Razor Edge, Smite Frost Burn, Vidyārāja Strike, and Yakshanarata). Her passive skill is: Frost Aura. Being a monster of ice with cryokinesis, she possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments that humans and other monster species cannot easily tolerate because of her high resistance to frigid temperatures. She specializes in ice magic, so she has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. She can also freeze any body of water around her and control it. She is able to create a fog with her breath; she can produce a cold mist that can have enough momentum to knock several people backwards and off their feet. When using her power at full capacity, her hair or entire body usually turn into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of an ice clone, ice punch, ice sword, ice Japanese kunai knives, ice shurikens, ice needles, ice crystals, ice pellets, hailstones, ice spikes, ice shards, ice daggers, icicle spear, icicle lance, ice claws, or ice projectiles such as ice balls and icicles from her claws. She can create an ice slide to move around faster. She can emit an ice storm from her body to freeze an entire room and everyone in it. She can create a shield of ice, which reflects enemy attacks similar to a mirror. She can endure more grievous injuries and heal much faster than a regular human because her metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction. Like other ice creatures, Yuki-Onna are afraid of heat and fire. Heat weakens their abilities, though they are still able to use them. Ice Witches are immune to cold, which means that the Frost Dragons' trump card of icy dragon breath can't harm them. Although in contrast, they are weak to fire. Even Dragons could not overlook the power of the ice magic, which the Ice Witches wield. If they come in numbers, the Frost Dragons might well be defeated). She is based on the Ice Governess from Season 7 episode 7 of the show "Doctor Who" called "The Snowmen" and Mizore Shirayuki from the anime "Rosario +/Plus Vampire."  
Karma Value: Negative 400: Very Evil  
Total Level : 55  
HP : 30  
MP : 47  
Phy. Atk. : 24  
Phy. Def. : 31  
Agility : 25  
Mag. Atk. : 52  
Mag. Def. : 37  
Resistance : 30  
Special Ability : 32  
Total : 374

-Gorgonic Queen (a level 65 Naga Demon that was once a strikingly beautiful woman who was cursed to become a beautiful but terrifying Caucasian half human and half snake hybrid with the upper body of a size J cup bust buxom human female and the lower body of a snake, green scales (each Gorgonic Queens scales vary from red, blue, yellow, black, and green), long fangs, two arms with sharp claws, living venomous snakes in place of hair, wears a red chiton, is adorned in decorative jewelry such as a golden laurel wreath on her head, golden ruby embedded bracers on her arms, carries a magic Twin Serpent Bow that makes any arrow fired from it poisonous, a thin and black quiver, and has heterochromia (her left eye is red, while her right eye is green and both eyes have a yellow slit in the middle). The leaders of the Gorgonic Queens wield a Caduceus-like staff, it is a long staff entwined by two serpents. They reside near Demiurge's residence on the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Gorgonic Queens will be placed under the command of Cthulhu during Lucifer's revenge against Halkegenia in the Familiar of Zero crossover. Their role will be to coordinate Cthulhu’s lesser summons (at the behest of Lucifer of course). (In Greek mythology, a Gorgon (derived from "gorgos," meaning terrible) was a monster that was known to have the ability to turn onlookers into stone. It was said that there were three Gorgons, two immortal (Euryale and Stheno) and one mortal, Medusa, they had hair made of living, venomous snakes that they received as punishment from Athena, Medusa's image has become famous. Originally, Gorgons were humanoid creatures with boar’s tusks, rooster feet, brass hands and bronze wings (as well as hair made of living snakes). In modern times, they were portrayed to have the lower body of a snake thanks to the well-known Medusa from 1981 movie, Clash of the Titans). Gorgons live in a ruined temple of the Underworld; their serpentine tails are powerful enough to rend steel. The Gorgonic Queens are the leaders of the Gorgon race, however, the true matriarchs of their race are the 3 sisters: Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno. She specializes in archery, can poison enemies by hitting them with an arrow or biting them with her fangs or snake hair, can spray yellow venom from her fangs into the eyes of her enemies to blind them, has scales durable enough to deflect bullets, can suffocate her target by constricting them through wrapping her coil around them, possess the ability to detect the karma value of others called Morality Viewing, and petrification since she can turn weak enemies into stone with her gaze. She possesses venom that is capable of paralyzing several adventurers. Depending on the level of venom she unleashes, the weakest poison takes at least 2-3 days to kill a person, while the strongest poison can kill even a monster within seconds. She can sense heat from targets even if they are behind other objects and from faraway. She can use her snake hair to attack or constrict her targets.). She is based on the Gorgonic Guardian and Reptilianne Gorgon monsters from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!," Miia from the anime "Daily Life With A Monster Girl," Eyesight/Ganriki from the anime "One-Punch Man," Kobura from the fanfic "Power Rangers Star Knights" by fanfic author AVP5, the Gorgon Queen from the video game "God of War: Chains of Olympus," and Medusa from the movie "Clash of the Titans."  
Karma Value: Negative 200: Significantly Evil  
Total Level : 65  
HP : 46  
MP : 26  
Phy. Atk. : 67  
Phy. Def. : 41  
Agility : 61  
Mag. Atk. : 30  
Mag. Def. : 31  
Resistance : 41  
Special Ability : 61  
Total : 404

-Zombie Werewolf (a level 85 undead Werewolf that is created from the corpse of a Werewolf. One acts as the second section leader of the 8th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He has red eyes, black fur, green pants, sharp claws and fangs, and broken shackles on his hands. Zombie Werewolves are unleashed alongside Lupusregina Beta in the attack on Hircine's Hunting Grounds. His active spells are: (Animal Instinct, Complete Invisibility, and Summon Household). He has a sonic howl, razor-sharp fangs, and claws, a berserker mode where he becomes 20ft tall and temporarily increases his strength and speed but lowers his resistance, like living lycanthropes he is nigh-invulnerable if the enemy did not use silver weapons against him and is able to nullify attacks through his special qualities, can turn enemies into level 45 lesser Zombie Werewolves by biting or scratching them, and with the spell Summon Household he can summon a pack of 20 level 50 Shadow Wolves, 10 level 60 Lycanthropes, and 5 level 70 Alpha Werewolves). It is based on the Zombie Werewolf monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and the NPC Lycan Thropius from the fanfic "Light's downfall" by fanfic author ainzOoalGo.  
Karma Value: Negative 100: Neutral-Evil  
Total Level : 85  
HP : 76  
MP : 10  
Phy. Atk. : 75 (85 in berserker mode)  
Phy. Def. : 81  
Agility : 66 (76 in berserker mode)  
Mag. Atk. : 10  
Mag. Def. : 60  
Resistance : 80 (60 in berserker mode)  
Special Ability : 40  
Total : 498

-Mummified Bruiser/Undying Egyptian Pharaoh (a level 80 gigantic undead that has a burly shaped muscle body that is covered in white bandages, has a rotting face, has green eyes, carry's a khopesh in his right hand and a heqa sceptre/shepherd's staff in his left hand, wears a Sand Shooter sword on his left hip, and wears a headdress, shendyt, decorated sandals, and a red cape. One acts as the guarding of a small section of the 8th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is an entomancer who can summon a swarm of flesh-eating locusts, create sandstorms has superhuman strength, laser eyes, invulnerability, the ability to communicate with loyal scarab beetles, and use spells such as: (Acid Arrow, Acid Javelin, Acid Splash, Animate Dead, Breath of Fly, Chain Dragon Lightning, Charm, Charm Person, Charm Species, Complete Invisibility, Create Greater Item, Create Skull Knight, Create Undead, Crystal Dagger, Crystal Lance, Crystal Shield, Crystal Wall, Death, Detect Magic, Detect Life, Delay Teleportation, Discern Enemy, Earth Surge, Fear, Fireball, Fly, Frost, Grand Fireball, Hellfire Wall, Hypnotism, Invisibility, Keen Sense, Lesser Strength, Lightning, Mind of Undeath, Negative Touch, Paralyze, Poison, Protection Energy - Electricity, Ray of Negative Energy, Region Petrification, Reinforce Armor, Reverse Gravity, Sand Field: All, Sand Field: One, Shard Buck Shots, Shield Wall, Shockwave, Silence, Teleportation, Torrent, Translocation Damage, Undead Army, Undead Flame, and Vermin Bane). His passive skills are: (Ability Damage IV, Arcane Vision/See Invisibility, Black Halo, Create High Tier Undead (4/day), Create Low Tier Undead (20/day), Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day), Dark Soul, Despair Aura I, Despair Aura II, Despair Aura III, Despair Aura IV, Despair Aura V, High Tier Magic Immunity III, High Tier Physical Immunity III, Negative Energy Touch, Negative Protection, Piercing Damage Resistance V, Slashing Damage Resistance V, Speak Evil Tongues, Spell Resistance, Status Damage IV, Turn Resistance III, Undead Blessing, and Unholy Protection). His basic Undead race traits are: (Biological Penalties' Resistance, Bludgeoning Vulnerability V, Critical Hit Immunity, Dark Vision, Death Immunity, Disease Immunity, Doubled Damage by Fire, Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary, Energy Drain Immunity, Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV, Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II, Mind-affecting Immunity, Necromancy Resistance, Paralysis Immunity, Physical Penalty Resistance, Poisoning Immunity, Recover by Negative Energy, and Sleep Immunity), he can turn into a ten meter tall version of Anubis that temporarily enhances his stats, and can summon a level 75 Aani, a level 70 Uraeus/the Cobra of the Gods, a level 60 Taweret, a level 55 El Naddaha/the Siren of the Nile, 2 level 50 Sphinxes/Tellers of Riddles, 6 level 45 Apeps/the Enemies of Light, 10 level 40 undead Pharaoh's Guardians that carry spears and shields, 9 level 35 Bennu's/the Birds of Fire, 8 level 30 Serpopards/Harbingers of Chaos, 5 level 25 Griffins/Beasts of war, a level 20 Hippocampus, 7 level 15 Ammit/Devourer of the Dead, and 4 level 10 Set Animals/Sha/Typhonian animal or Typhonic beast). He is based on Toth-Ra from the 8th episode of Season 1 of the 2017 show "DuckTales" called "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!," Hotep-Ra from the 12th episode of Season 2 of the show "Danny Phantom" called "King Tuck," and the Spirit of the Pharaoh monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
Karma Value: Negative 300: Very Evil  
Total Level : 80  
HP : 57  
MP : 65  
Phy. Atk. : 40  
Phy. Def. : 50  
Agility : 40  
Mag. Atk. : 67  
Mag. Def. : 61  
Resistance : 45  
Special Ability : 45  
Total : 470

-Die Schattenkriegsmaschines/The Shadow Warfare Machines (a level 38 Automaton that are built to resemble World War II German soldiers. They were built by Demiurge to act as elite mechanized units in the army and several of them reside on the 8th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They will be incorporated as Nazarick's new police force/guards when the Death Knights are fully militarized. They're the next step up from Clockwork Soldiers technologically. In the future, the Death Knights will be given high tech weapons and armor (especially as we approach the Mass Effect Crossover) and will look kind of like the soldiers from the movie "Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade." They have SS-styled helmets, a black SS Oberführer uniform, glowing red eyes, faces that resemble gas masks, heavy bulletproof black armor, black boots, and are depicted with either a large machine-gun for a left arm, or with retractable weapons within their forearms. They speak in a deep, emotionless, electronic monotone voice that they use to respond to spoken commands in English or German. Some imitate emotions to intimidate and unnerve their victims. They're vulnerable to high explosives, electromagnetic pulses, and specialized weaponry. They have super strength, super leap, enhanced speed, detachable limbs, Gatling guns, electrified hands that discharge electricity, a small retractable wrist-mounted energy weapon within their forearms, a small poison dart, death rays built into their chest units, underwater jet propulsion, rocket boots, can communicate wirelessly with each other, can wirelessly control electronics, carry 2 Luftwaffe daggers, a Luftwaffe Survival Machete, and a magic gun). I based them on the Helghast Trooper from the video game series "Killzone," the Kriegstaffebot from the show "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated," and the Cybermen from the show "Doctor Who."  
Karma Value: 0: Neutral  
Total Level : 38  
HP : 40  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 44  
Phy. Def. : 26  
Agility : 33  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 18  
Resistance : 32  
Special Ability : 30  
Total : 223

-Bushi Yōkai (a level 25 blue Spirit dressed in enchanted black samurai armor and carries a daishō (a matched pair of Katana (long sword) and Wakizashi (short sword). They act as cannon fodder and reside on the 8th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It is immune to physical attacks, but not magical attacks and he can infuse his swords with mystic blue fire that can harm both the living and those with astral bodies such as Wraiths). It was based on the Gogogo Ghost monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
Karma Value: Positive 50: Neutral  
Total Level : 25  
HP : 24  
MP : 5  
Phy. Atk. : 30  
Phy. Def. : 15  
Agility : 20  
Mag. Atk. : 10  
Mag. Def. : 15  
Resistance : 20  
Special Ability : 35  
Total : 174

-Tengu Fighter (a level 20 Birdman that resembles a large anthropomorphic crow covered in fluffy black feathers, have four talons on each foot and five sharp claws on each hand, wear black armor, carry a small dagger, and carry inferior versions of Houyi's Bow called Liezi's Bow. They reside on the 6th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick under Mare's command; hiding amidst the woods they conduct guerrilla warfare but can fly and hit the enemy from above. While capable of speaking fluently they constantly squawk. They can fly by flapping their arms, possess enhanced strength, and can fire beams of concentrated sunlight with their Liezi's Bows). They're based on the Tenga Warriors from the 3rd season of the "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" TV series.  
Karma Value: Positive 20: Neutral  
Total Level : 20  
HP : 20  
MP : 5  
Phy. Atk. : 27  
Phy. Def. : 10  
Agility : 20  
Mag. Atk. : 5  
Mag. Def. : 10  
Resistance : 10  
Special Ability : 20  
Total : 127

-Undead Orc Grunt (a level 28 undead made from an orc. He has green skin, red eyes, a brown ponytail, wears a red kilt, and wields an axe soaked with blood. They serve as infantry in the army).  
Karma Value: Negative 250: Really Evil  
Total Level : 28  
HP : 34  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 25  
Phy. Def. : 34  
Agility : 17  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 20  
Resistance : 30  
Special Ability : 19  
Total : 183

-Zombie (a level 10 undead with only one purpose. To satisfy their hunger. One bite from them can turn a human into the walking dead. They're mostly used on the first three floors of Nazarick as cannon fodder).  
Karma Value: Negative 300: Very Evil  
Total Level : 10  
HP : 12  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 12  
Phy. Def. : 6  
Agility : 7  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 7  
Resistance : 14  
Special Ability : 12  
Total : 70

-Undead Paladin (a level 47 undead made from the corpse of a holy knight who was left to die in the front lines of a great war. He has red eyes, a rotting face, wears dark armor, wields a long flaming sword in his left hand, carries a black shield in his right hand, and wears a black great helm helmet with two large horns. They reside as guards on the 6th, 8th, and 9th floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. His Job Classes are: (Fencer, Illusionist, and Paladin). His 8 equipment items are: (Gauntlet of the Giant, Mix Potion, Move Plus (Boots), Rose Thorn (This rapier's tip is covered in a mixture of several deadly poisons, and the rapier itself is imbued with two complementary spells: -Grinding Flesh: Upon contact with skin, the weapon tears the flesh around it apart. If the sword pierced skin, it would leave an even more massive wound with the flesh torn about. -Master Assassin: Any minor scratch made by the rapier is turned into a serious wound), Scabbard of Haste, Urumi, Whetstone of Keane, and World War (Full Plate Armor)). He can use holy and unholy type magic such as: (Anti-Evil Protection, Brilliant Radiance, Continual Light, Cure Moderate Wounds, Fox Sleep, Ghost Sound, Greater Lethal, Heal, Heavy Recover, Heavenly Aura, Holy Fire, Holy Ray, Holy Smite, Invisibility, Iron Hammer of Righteous, Lesser Dexterity, Lesser Mind Protection, Lesser Strength, Light Healing, Lion's Heart, Magic Ward: Holy, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Mass Silence, Multiple Vision, Nature's Shelter, Oracle, Planer Eye, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection from Evil, Raise Dead, Resurrection, Repel Undeath, Scintillating Scotoma, Silence, Smite Evil, Stream of Lava, Summon Angel 2nd Tier, Summon Angel 3rd Tier, Summon Angel 4th Tier, Summon Angel 7th Tier, True Resurrection, Turn Undead, and Under Divine Flag). He was inspired by "Void Executioner" Peshurian/Pesylian the knight; "Thousand Kills" Malmvist the swashbuckler, and Succulent "The Devil of Illusions" illusionist of Eight Fingers security department Six Arms and the Shadow Knight from episode 17 of the 18th season of "The Simpsons" called "Marge Gamer."  
Karma Value: Negative 400: Very Evil  
Total Level : 47  
HP : 40  
MP : 32  
Phy. Atk. : 30  
Phy. Def. : 47  
Agility : 26  
Mag. Atk. : 24  
Mag. Def. : 29  
Resistance : 35  
Special Ability : 24  
Total : 287

-Undead Ranger (a level 32 undead made from the corpse of a size J cup bust buxom human female forest ranger who died trying to protect her forest from Ainz. She has blue hair, light purple skin, wears a leather corset, bracers, mask, shoulder pauldrons, shin guards, royal blue cloak, and carries a crossbow. They reside in the 2nd and 3rd floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and are used as ranger units or infiltration in the army. Her active skills are: (Breath Composition, Erase Presence, Galactic Shot, Immovable Binding Force, Rain Arrow, Shadow-piercing Arrow, and Sky Eye). Her passive skill is: Breath Composition. Her 5 equipment items are: (Cat's Elegance (Chainmail shirt), Composite Bow, Hard Leather Armor, Ring of Energy Boost, and Spear-blocking Hood). She is based on the forest ranger Miranda Silverbow from the online zombie-based strategy game "Necronator."  
Karma Value: Negative 400: Very Evil  
Total Level : 32  
HP : 23  
MP : 10  
Phy. Atk. : 30  
Phy. Def. : 17  
Agility : 27  
Mag. Atk. : 10  
Mag. Def. : 12  
Resistance : 13  
Special Ability : 20  
Total : 162

-Undead Brawler (a level 34 burly undead made from the corpse of a powerful pit fighter from a barbarian tribe. He has long black hair, wears metal bracers, a chest plate, fur boots, a cape made from bear fur, and wields a large war hammer in his right hand. They reside in the 2nd and 3rd floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and are used as battering rams or siege engines in the army. His 2 equipment items are: (Leviathan Axe and Soft Leather Armor). He is based on Alrik the Barbarian King from the video game "God of War II" and Kratos from the 2016 video game "God of War."  
Karma Value: Negative 400: Very Evil  
Total Level : 34  
HP : 40  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 38  
Phy. Def. : 25  
Agility : 25  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 20  
Resistance : 30  
Special Ability : 20  
Total : 198

-Undead Mage (a level 29 undead made from the corpse of a wizard who was banished from the Institute of Magic for his obsession with studying the dark arts. He has a rotting face, red eyes, red robes, black shoes, black hood, and wields a brown magic staff. He can casts spells such as: (Acid Arrow, Acid Javelin, All Appraisal Magic Item, Anti-Evil Protection, Appraisal Magic Item, Blindness, Charm Person, Create Undead, Cure Moderate Wounds, Detect Magic, Detect Life, Fire Rain, Fireball, Fly, Grand Fireball, Hold, Hypnotism, Lesser Dexterity, Lesser Strength, Lightning, Lion's Heart, Magic Arrow, Magic Shield, Mind of Undeath, Negative Touch, Obey, Protection Energy - Electricity, Ray of Negative Energy, Reinforce Armor, Scare, Shield Wall, Silence, Summon 4th tier Undead, Turn Undead, Undead Flame, and 3rd Tier Summon Monster/Beast). His six magical items: (Cloak of Fire Protection, Deflection Ring, Necklace of Lesser Undead Control, Orb of Death, Orb of Magical Boost (Lightning and Fireball), and Staff of Shadows. His Passive Skill is: (Magic Aptitude)). They can be found in many levels of Nazarick, most often on the first three floors). He is based on the Disgraced Mage monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and the magic caster Davernoch the "Undying King" of Eight Fingers security department Six Arms.  
Karma Value: Negative 400: Very Evil  
Total Level : 29  
HP : 20  
MP : 34  
Phy. Atk. : 10  
Phy. Def. : 11  
Agility : 10  
Mag. Atk. : 24  
Mag. Def. : 27  
Resistance : 17  
Special Ability : 20  
Total : 173

-Fleur (French for "flower") (a level 74 amoral and corrupt forest sprite, of the Dryad which are a species of forest sprites, who was exiled from her village for attempting to destroy a human kingdom and turn it into a massive forest. She resides on the 6th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as Mare's subordinate, hiding amidst the woods, waiting for unsuspecting victims and taking care of the forest. She is a size J cup bust buxom female humanoid with light yellow skin, long vines in place of hair with 8 roses in them, a green one-piece dress made of leaves with a rose on the waist sash, and green dress shoes made of leaves. In her bloodstream is a mixture of several potent toxins originating from a selection of venomous predators and poisonous plant life to act as a mutagen; making her touch deadly while also giving her a superhuman immune system. This immunity also extends to synthetic toxins. She is part plant as she breathes carbon dioxide and undergoes photosynthesis as well as having a more plantlike appearance with aloe blood and chlorophyll skin. Fleur's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around her, especially men, although strong-minded people are usually capable of resisting. She specializes in hybrids and can create the most potent floral toxins, ranging from truth serums and love potions. Often these toxins are secreted from her lips and administered in her preferred way, a poisonous kiss, usually after professing false love or affection for her victim. They come in a number of varieties, from mind-controlling drugs to instantly fatal toxins. She has the ability to mentally control all forms of plant life on a molecular level. This plant growth can occur in an instant, allowing her to use plants in the environment to attack or ensnare her opponents, and even to create powerful new plant hybrids for specialized purposes. She can cause giant plant roots to become uprooted at a moment's notice and directs the roots to entangle her enemies. She can manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel, and also spawning glowing fungi. Plant vines are also commonly seen extending over her limbs and neck, creating part of her overall appearance. She controlled an entire tree to come down on an enemy, ensnaring him in its branches, and once brought a whole castle down with giant vines. She is able to communicate over great distances through her connection to plant life, as she manifests in a vase of roses in a dressing room to talk to people. Fleur carries a certain number of live vines: coupled with her natural ability to commune with plant life, they act as weaponry, or defensive/grabbing appendages. Their supply is, however, limited. On the ground, Fleur is extremely powerful, she can manipulate the whole environment and summon strong roots, vines, and creepers that could grab, hold up things, and aid her movement. She can even make it rain at just one spot. She can also form roots out of her body and use them as makeshift weapons. While on solid ground, she seems to be immortal and can regenerate herself no matter how great the wound. She can grow a giant vine from the ground and use it for travel by moving it across the ground. She can grow plants on any soil she walks on. She would die without soil, or at least be severely weakened. She is vulnerable to cold and hot temperatures. She can cast spells such as: Charm, Dominate, Light Healing, and Twine Plant)). She was inspired by the DC Comics supervillainess Poison Ivy, Rose from the fanfic "Power Rangers Star Knights" by fanfic author AVP5, Beatrice Rappaccini from the short story "Rappaccini's Daughter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne, and the Colombian myth, La Madremonte, also known as the Mother of the forest or Marimonda. Madremonte is usually regarded as protective of nature and the forest animals and unforgiving when humans enter their domains to alter or destroy them; she can be identified with Mother Nature and Mistress of the Animals. She looks like Marimonda from Season 1 episode 21 of the show "Elena of Avalor" called "Realm of the Jaquins."  
Karma Value: Negative 250: Really Evil  
Total Level : 74  
HP : 52  
MP : 65  
Phy. Atk. : 30  
Phy. Def. : 30  
Agility : 34  
Mag. Atk. : 61  
Mag. Def. : 50  
Resistance : 38  
Special Ability : 47  
Total : 407

-Infernal Dragon (a level 84 demonic dragon who was once a mighty, noble, and wise wyrm but became corrupted by demonic magic and now lives to only cause destruction. Demiurge keeps two as pets on the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in case he needs to use them to wreak havoc on whole countries. It is a city-sized dragon whose body is made entirely of volcanic rock and fiery lave with flaming wings. He can cause earthquakes, breath magma, is nigh-invulnerable to physical and magical attacks, can remove hundreds of its scales from its body and launch them at enemies to pierce their bodies and burn them to ash from the inside, and possesses the ability to detect the karma value of others which is a spell called Morality Viewing). He looks like Deathwing from the massively multiplayer online role-playing game "World of Warcraft."  
Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil  
Total Level : 84  
HP : 70  
MP : 35  
Phy. Atk. : 69  
Phy. Def. : 65  
Agility : 45  
Mag. Atk. : 40  
Mag. Def. : 68  
Resistance : 66  
Special Ability : 50  
Total : 508

-Tunneler (a level 41 Automaton that was created by Demiurge to specialize in mining to aid with digging and construction. They reside on the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, where they feel comfortable in the heat. They were built by Demiurge to aid in construction, digging, demolition, and excavation. A machine with no emotions or needs, the Tunneler is a slave of Ainz and anyone from Nazarick, obeying their every command diligently and without question. It speaks with a Southern accent. It behaves like an emotionless computer dedicated to accomplishing its programming. The Tunneler is a tall, dark-colored robot with black armor, two drill arms and no legs but instead a huge drill. Having drills for hands and a giant singular drill for legs, the Tunneler is an efficient excavating machine; it is able to bore through thick rock with relative ease, create tunnels, and cause avalanches. The Tunneler's black metallic exterior is extremely strong and it is also very agile and fast. The Drill bit on its head appears to be its weak spot. The Tunneler is armed with powerful Drill bits at the ends of its arms, one giant Drill for its legs and one on its head. It can merge its upper-body with its drill arms to turn itself into a giant drill). He was based on the Drillago monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!' and Driller from the Season 1 episode 5 of the 2011 show "ThunderCats" called "Old Friends." He looks like Driller from the Season 1 episode 5 of the 2011 show "ThunderCats" called "Old Friends" but with black armor instead of purple.  
Karma Value: 0: Neutral  
Total Level : 41  
HP : 34  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 35  
Phy. Def. : 40  
Agility : 15  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 24  
Resistance : 42  
Special Ability : 25  
Total : 215

-Undead Minotaur Brute (a level 59 undead Beastman made from the corpse of a Minotaur, it appears as a species of anthropomorphic bull which is about eight feet tall and walks on its hind legs. They are covered in enchanted thick spiked golden armor, are muscular, have grey or dark skin, black or red eyes, two long sharp curved horns, covered in flames, breath fire, carry a giant flaming mace on their backs, and in their right hands they wield a gigantic flaming spiked battle axe for a weapon. One Undead Minotaur Brute NPC resides on the 3rd floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to act as the last line of defense before the attackers could proceed forward to the 4th floor. (In Greek mythology, the Minotaur (Greek: Μῑνώταυρος, "Bull of Minos") was the offspring of the King Minos of Crete's wife, and of a sacred white bull. It appeared as being part man, part bull, and was locked away in the middle of Labyrinth designed by Minos' architect Daedalus. Every nine years, seven young men and seven young maidens were taken from Athens to the labyrinth to be sacrificed to the Minotaur so that Crete would not attack the city (possibly a cultural memory referring to the Minoan Empire of Crete). The beast was then later killed by the Greek hero Theseus, aided by Minos' daughter Ariadne). They attack by charging at their enemies, or by attempting to gore them with their horns, or approaching their enemy and delivering dangerous swipes and slams with their axe or can smash the ground with their weapons and create an explosion of flames. Also, they can't be launched in the air. They're immune to fire and possess some resistance to physical and magical attacks). They're based on the Hades Minotaur from the video game "God of War II" and Torus from the fanfic "Power Rangers Star Knights" by fanfic author AVP5.  
Karma Value: Negative 200: Significantly Evil  
Total Level : 59  
HP : 55  
MP : 10  
Phy. Atk. : 48  
Phy. Def. : 40  
Agility : 26  
Mag. Atk. : 11  
Mag. Def. : 50  
Resistance : 40  
Special Ability : 15  
Total : 295

-Echidna (a level 62 undead mermaid created from the corpse of a size J cup bust buxom mermaid or an aquatic animal. They're the patrol force of the 4th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Mermaids are humans forced to adapt to life under the ocean surface when their continent sank. They used sorcery and science to allow for underwater breathing. They appear as beautiful young women but behind their enchanting smiles lurk shark-like teeth. They wield tridents made of really strong bones. Like Sea Trolls, an Echidna possesses the ability to swim nimbly and breathe under the ocean water. Apart from the ability to breathe underwater, Echidna also have a stronger build, can turn their bodies into water to avoid injury, and are generally stronger and more durable than humans. All Echidna are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea, some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. They can change between a fish tail or legs at will. All Echidna possess an instinctive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. They can generate electricity, which can be channeled through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. They can manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. They can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, ponds, rivers, etc. or their water pack. Their water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. They can solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far, they have created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. They have a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. They're resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. They can become and control liquid water. When turned into water, they can not only let physical attacks phase right through them, they can also shapeshift into various water forms, including the shape of a human figure so that they can still partially interact with the environment. By gathering more water, they can increase the size of their water form. Out on the ocean, they can become the size of a titan, so long as they have a solid surface to stand on. While in their water form, they can turn their arms into water weapons and pressurize the water, making the water weapons hard enough to deal minor blunt-force damage, but nowhere near the amount of damage a stone or metal weapon could deal. They can also fire water as a pressurized jet, similar to power washing, allowing them to use a jet of water to shred through the opponent's body. The major weakness of this is that the user is heavily susceptible to dryness and electricity. An attack from someone who can manipulate moisture or electricity could leave him or her dead in a single hit. Being made of water, their body is a natural conductor, and people who can suck all the moisture out of any object could just use their dryness powers to dry the user right up, killing them. The user could also be contained within a bottle or sponge, though this is highly unlikely. Another problem is the fact that increasing their mass is dependent on gathering outside water, as the user cannot create water. In an area without any water to gather, the user must rely entirely on the water supply of their water form. And when in a dry, hot, heavily sunny area like a desert, the user is in danger of evaporating if they enter their water form. She can cast spells such as: (Control Cloud, Control Weather, Fog Cloud, and Water Splash)). The Naga from the fanfic "Mercer's Grand Line adventure," created by fanfic author Cyricist001, inspired the Echidna.  
Karma Value: Negative 250: Really Evil  
Total Level : 62  
HP : 40  
MP : 20  
Phy. Atk. : 47  
Phy. Def. : 34  
Agility : 31  
Mag. Atk. : 30  
Mag. Def. : 26  
Resistance : 30  
Special Ability : 40  
Total : 298

-Frost Talos (a level 64 artificially created construct/Automaton that resembles an 8-foot tall metal man that wields a large hammer and is covered in heavy metal. They resemble a secutor class Roman gladiator and have a copy of Frost Pain Modified (an improved version of the Frost Pain weapon that Ainz replicated in an experiment) strapped on their right hip. They were created by Demiurge to act as perimeter guards for the Frozen Prison on the 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick where they support the Undead Snow Harpies and act as the elite tank force of the army if needed to as well as act as defenses in snowy tundras where they bury themselves in the snow and only emerge upon the detection of an intruder. Their active skills are: (Frost Breath, Ice Pillar, Kulika Blade, Piercing Icicle, Rakshasa, Razor Edge, Smite Frost Burn, Vidyārāja Strike, Acalanātha Strike, and Yakshanarata). Their passive skill is: Frost Aura. (In Greek mythology, Talos was a massive giant statue of bronze metal that came to life and acted as a guardian, his only weakness was a pin in his ankle that held his veins shut. The sorceress Medea, with the aid of Jason, would eventually remove this pin, causing Talos to bleed to death). They often hide in plain sight as statues or parts of the scenery, becoming a threat only when activated. They were created by the Supreme Beings to kill intruders and help with construction. Frost Talos are incredibly strong and durable, possess resistance to fire, but are very slow. Their face glows blue when activated, just like their hammers. Same for their stomach rasters. In their untouchable mode, they can create an ice wave that comes out of their helmets and hits anything in front of them. As they smash their hammers in the ground, they create huge ice crystals growing out of it. They can also blow an ice wave from their helmets). It was inspired by the Ice Talos from the video game "God of War: Ascension," the Annihilator from the 4th episode of Season 1 of the show "Justice League Unlimited" called "Hawk and Dove," and the Bid Daddies from the video game "BioShock." They resemble the Ice Talos from the video game "God of War: Ascension."  
Karma Value: 0: Neutral  
Total Level : 64  
HP : 61  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 58  
Phy. Def. : 51  
Agility : 24  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 40  
Resistance : 47  
Special Ability : 34  
Total : 315

-Siren Sorceress (a level 61 undead created from the corpse of a size J cup bust buxom human woman who unfortunately fell in love with and had an affair with a married man but when their affair was discovered, the man was held blameless, but she was burned at the stake for her crimes, her rage at this injustice consumed her humanity thoroughly, transforming her into a vengeful demon upon her resurrection bent on killing married couples for her own satisfaction. They reside on the 4th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick dancing around Gargantua. (In Greek mythology, the Sirens were a group of beautiful women who lived on an island in the sea and sang songs to lure sailors to their death. They were said to be the daughters of Phorkys and Keto, which also makes them sisters of Scylla, Charybdis and the Gorgons. Originally, they were maids of Persephone, but when they did not help her when Hades took her, Demeter transformed them into ugly birds with the heads of women as punishment. Jason and the Argonauts also sailed past them on their quest for the Golden Fleece with the help of Orpheus, the divine singer and poet who was among them: Orpheus sang and played his lyre in such a harmonious way that the Sirens gave up and stopped singing, eliminating their threat. Years later, in The Odyssey, Odysseus sails past them on his journey home by asking his men to cover their ears with wax and tying him to the ship's mast, preventing him from trying to reach them. It is said that the Sirens are compelled to die if a man can hear them without being lured, so when Odysseus survived their song, the Sirens threw themselves into the sea. Most of them died. Their corpses became dangerous rocks and reefs. However, some of the Sirens survived. They lost their bird-like forms and grew scaly fish-like tails and regained their great beauty. They became known as mermaids). She appears as a very beautiful young woman with a blue veil concealing her face but a close up reveals that a Siren Sorceress' face is decomposing, has a Glasgow smile, and horrible teeth under her long white hair and wears a yellow ragged dress that is bound by a golden sash. She uses electric attacks in the form of an electric wail and throwing lightning bolts. She can cast spells such as: (Bunny Tail, Charm Person, Chain Dragon Lightning, Cry of the Banshee, Dimensional Move, Dominate, Dragon Lightning, Electrosphere, Fly, Fox Sleep, Invisibility, Lesser Strength, Lightning, Paralysis, Protection Energy - Electricity, Protection Energy - Negative, Rabbit Ears, Rabbit Foot, Reinforce Armor, Shield Wall, Shock Lance, Silence, Teleportation, Thunder Ball, and Thunderlance). Her active skills are: (Aegis, Counter Arrow, Parry, Parry Missile, Transposition, and Wall of Jericho). They can also teleport over small distances, possess enhanced strength, and have telekinesis. The Siren Sorceress moves gracefully, singing a beautiful, yet lethally enchanting song, but turns very aggressive and agile when in combat. When in combat, they move about with great agility and speed, perform fast magical attacks with their clawed hands, and hurl bright yellow energy projectiles at them. They can twirl around two times in opposite directions before unleashing an electric shriek that stuns their enemies. Their ability to levitate makes them more difficult to hit as well. The Siren Sorceress' strongest attack is a powerful, unblockable shriek that temporarily stuns enemies and temporarily negates their magic, and which they only perform while levitating. Her secondary power is a seductive humming song that allows her to lure and thoroughly seduce any married man. When she attempts to kill her intended target with a kiss, she incinerates his lungs up from the inside, instantly killing him. The song lures the wife as well, who would watch their men be killed and then be burned alive by the Siren. They also have the ability to become nearly invisible (appearing as a blue silhouette), becoming invulnerable to physical attacks but are generally resistant to physical and magical attacks). She is based on the Siren Sibyl from the video game "God of War: Ascension" and The Siren from the 4th episode of Season 5 of the show "Charmed" called "Siren Song."  
Karma Value: Negative 300: Very Evil  
Total Level : 61  
HP : 41  
MP : 54  
Phy. Atk. : 20  
Phy. Def. : 26  
Agility : 25  
Mag. Atk. : 52  
Mag. Def. : 30  
Resistance : 35  
Special Ability : 30  
Total : 313

-Undead Snow Harpy (a level 63 undead made from the corpse of a size J cup bust buxom Snow Harpy. They're used as perimeter guards in the Frozen Prison on the 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The active spells she can cast are: (Acalanātha Strike, Cry of the Banshee, Freeze Lance, Frost Breath, Ice Pillar, Kulika Blade, Piercing Icicle, Rakshasa, Razor Edge, Smite Frost Burn, Vidyārāja Strike, and Yakshanarata). Her passive skill is: Frost Aura. (In Greek mythology, a harpy, or Harpies, are creatures from Greek myth. Their name means "snatcher" and they are depicted as being part bird and part woman. In the story of Jason, when the Argonauts reached the court of Phineus of Salmydessus in Thrace, Zeus sent the Harpies to steal the food put out for Phineas each day. Jason took pity on the emaciated king and killed the Harpies when they returned). The Undead Snow Harpy is a monster with the head of a hideously deformed woman with long straight white hair, wearing silver armor on her chest and legs, has talon hands/feet, pointy ears, fair skin, cyan eyes, the body of either a black-winged bat or grey-winged bird, and her body consists of ice. Harpies usually appear in large groups to attack their enemies. Individually weak, they can easily overpower enemies as part of a group attack. They attack by biting and slashing their enemies with their fangs and talons. Also, they can stand on an enemy’s shoulder and bite their face. They attack not only by swooping at their enemies but by unleashing a sonic blast that can kill a regular human up-close or blowing icy mist as well. This mist, if not properly avoided, can freeze enemies, leaving them susceptible to other attacks. Undead Snow Harpies are immune to cold, which means that the Frost Dragons' trump card of icy dragon breath can't harm them. Although in contrast, they are weak to fire. Even Dragons could not overlook the power of ice magic, which the Undead Snow Harpies wield. If they come in numbers, the Frost Dragons might well be defeated). It is based on the Harpies from the fanfic "Power Rangers Star Knights" by fanfic author AVP5, Monet from the anime "One Piece," and the Harpy Widow from the video game "God of War: Ghost of Sparta."  
Karma Value: Negative 100: Neutral-Evil  
Total Level : 63  
HP : 37  
MP : 50  
Phy. Atk. : 30  
Phy. Def. : 34  
Agility : 40  
Mag. Atk. : 40  
Mag. Def. : 27  
Resistance : 26  
Special Ability : 65  
Total : 349

-Undead Haathee Yoddha (in Hindi 'haathee yoddha' means "elephant warrior") (a level 71 undead Beastman made from the corpse of an elephant. They reside on the 8th floor of the great Tomb of Nazarick and are used as weapons of mass destruction on the battlefield. It is shaped like a fearsome and mighty 10-foot tall four-armed tusked white elephant. It moves on its hind legs and has its frontal paws shaped like human hands with claws to attack its preys. There are blades placed at the tips of the Undead Haathee Yoddha's tusks. It also wears Persian armor that protects its arms, waist, tusks and even snout. It wields a trishul in its lower right hand, a gada in its lower left hand, a khopesh in its upper left hand, and a parashu on its upper right hand. The Undead Haathee Yoddha can attack by charging at their enemies to push them away with their tusks, by stomping on the ground with one of their feet to drive them back or by slashing at them with their claws or weapons. Some of them also carry large maces made with spiked elephant tusks and can swing or slam them against the ground and the enemy. After taking enough damage, the Undead Haathee Yoddha will destroy its weapon by slamming it on the ground, which can damage enemies if they're near. After losing its weapon, the beast will attack them normally, with its bare hands. Usually, it tries to charge at its enemies right after destroying their weapons. Undead Haathee Yoddha can also try to grab their opponent if they're attacking with their bare hands. If the enemy doesn't evade the attack, the Undead Haathee Yoddha will grab and hold them up with one hand, fiercely squeezing and harming them). This creature was inspired by the Hindu Gods Ganesh and Shiva, the Juggernaut from the video game "God of War: Ascension," Gakora from the video game "Monster Legends," and the four-armed warrior dressed like a figure from Hindu mythology, wielding four different weapons at once from the 10th episode of Season 2 of the show "Samurai Jack" called "Jack vs. Demongo, the Soul Collector."  
Karma Value: Negative 250: Really Evil  
Total Level : 71  
HP : 74  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 65  
Phy. Def. : 55  
Agility : 35  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 60  
Resistance : 50  
Special Ability : 60  
Total : 398

-Fallen Monk Sorcerer (a level 66 Demon of the "Fallen" class who is a Punching Magician/Combat Wizard/Brawling Sorcerer that specializes in fighting with both his fists and magic. He is a giant, black scaled, golden-eyed, hairy, bipedal lizard-like Fallen demon with sharp fangs and claws and with half of his face and body covered with tattoos of various beasts. There is a panther on his legs, a falcon on his back, a rhino on his arms, a buffalo on his chest, and a lion on his head. Everything about him is large. The outlines of his muscular figure can be seen through his clothes. The cold glint in his eyes belongs to that of a seasoned warrior. Ainz and Demiurge created him in an experiment to see if summons can perform martial arts. A few guard Demiurge's residence on the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and function as bodyguards, security, and martial arts teachers/instructors. He is a jack of all stats, master of none. He makes a sport out of tormenting humans into despair by holding back and giving them false hope then crushing them as they beg for their lives. He fights with his fist in close combat that Magicians were originally poor at and when the opponent was distant or when he wants firepower, he would use magic. He possesses the ability to detect the karma value of others called Morality Viewing. His Job Classes are: (Monk, Shamanic Adept, and Sorcerer). He knows Martial Arts such as: (Ability Boost, Aura Punch, Body Strengthening, Brief Seal, Capacity Building, Divine Skill Single Flash, Dull Pain, Enhanced Magic Resistance, Evasion, Flow Acceleration, Fortress, Full Throttle, Gale Acceleration, Grand Power Strike, Greater Ability Boost, Greater Evasion, Greater Reinforced Hide, Heavy Blow, High Vertical Strike, Impenetrable Fortress, Instant Counter, Instant Reflex, Instantaneous Flash, Invulnerable Fort, Iron Fist, Iron Skin, Limit Breaker, Limit Breaker: Mind, Mental Enhancement, Oblique Strike, Pace of the Wind, Physical Boost, Piercing Strike, Piercing Dragon Dusk, Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk, Piercing White Dragon Strike, Possibility Sense, Power Claw, Reinforced Hide, Sense Weakness, Showdown Declaration, Shukuchi, Shukuchi Kai, Single Strike Kill, Slashing Strike, Smash, Strengthen Perception, Strong Assault, and Strong Strike). He can cast spells such as: (Blindness, Charge of Stalagmite, Charm Person, Charm Species, Confusion, Dark Bullet (The Darkness attribute's elementary magic. A jet-black bullet shot from a distance through a punch towards the target), Dark Press (a spell which produces a black sphere of Darkness that is thrown at the opponent. Manipulating gravity, it would flatten enemies that were in its effect range of 5 meters. It also has the special effect of putting the enemy in a Bind status for a while), Earth Bind, Emerald Sarcophagus, Fear, Fireball, Fire Rain, Fox Sleep, Ghost Sound, Grand Fireball, Hold, Holy Ray, Iron Hammer of Righteousness, Light Healing, Lightning, Lion's Heart, Magic Arrow, Middle Cure Wound, Multiple Vision, Open Wounds, Poison, Protection Energy - Ice, Reinforce Armor, Scare, Scintillating Scotoma, Shockwave, Twine Plant, and Word of Curse. He wears 5 equipment items: (Armband of the Beast King, Boots of Speed, Flight Necklace, Monk's Black Belt, and Ring of Sustenance). His Active Skills are: (Natural Steel Weapon and Resistance Massive). His Passive Skills are: (Magic Aptitude and Steel Skin). He was inspired by "Fighting Devil" Zero from the anime “Overlord” and Gregore from the anime "How Not to Summon a Demon Lord." He looks like Gregore from the anime "How Not to Summon a Demon Lord."  
Karma Value: Negative 200: Significantly Evil  
Total Level : 66  
HP : 50  
MP : 40  
Phy. Atk. : 40  
Phy. Def. : 40  
Agility : 30  
Mag. Atk. : 40  
Mag. Def. : 32  
Resistance : 40  
Special Ability : 45  
Total : 357

-Vampire Hunter Alucard (a level 99 vampire undead Dracula created from the corpse of a man named Count Dracula, also known as Vlad III Dracula, the son of Vlad II Dracul. Born in 1431, he later became known as Vlad Ţepeş ("Vlad the Impaler") and as Kazıklı Bey ("the Impaling Prince") by the Turks, gaining a fearsome reputation throughout the lands. He is an Eight-floor area guardian. Summoning him requires a performing a blood ritual where a dozen living creatures need to be killed so their fresh blood gives Alucard power. Draculas are the only type of vampire higher than a True Vampire. A Dracula is among the most powerful, intelligent, and, more often than not, vicious of their kind. They are vampires that are so powerful that they are no longer weakened by the sun and gain 15 to all stats in the night. The night also gifts them with the ability to overcome class restrictions for up to 5 minutes. Every person who they suck dry of blood is added into the collection of souls a Dracula has trapped within them and they can use the spell [Mortal's Mask] to make themselves look like one of those they have devoured. His height is 6'3" (191 cm) and his weight is 185 lbs. He has short jet-black hair and his bangs fall slightly in his eyes and strands on the side of his bangs framing his face, his eyes are blood red, which have slanted pupils like a cat's and glow brighter red when his glasses are off. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. He typically dresses in a distinctive Victorian and western fashion, with a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, white gloves, and a long red duster (resembling Van Helsing's duster). He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim, which he uses to cover his long black shaggy hair, and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses (which are similar in design to glacier sunglasses and old-fashioned Wilson welding glasses). Alucard's gloves have five pointed seals on them, which limits personal use of his powers. However, this form seems to be a part of his being as he can change it at will. As he is immortal and invincible, Alucard is very cocky, arrogant, and egotistical. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to literally be shot to pieces before simply flowing back together. It could accurately be said that rather than killing his opponents, Alucard breaks them. His powers are: (Blood Absorption, Blood Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Hibernation, Hypnosis, Illusion Manipulation, Immortality, Intangibility, Limitation Transcendence, Meta Teleportation, Mind Control, Precognition, Release Stats (Basically six power levels, and each stat increases his power as the number goes down. It gives him access of hellhounds familiars and a black straitjacket. -Level 1: Alucard's most used level, in this level; he has the ability to summon Baskerville. -Level 0: Alucard's most powerful level. It returns him to his original form of Vlad the Impaler and frees all of his Familiars at the same time), Shadow Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Supernatural Accuracy, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Senses, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Strength, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transcendent Vampire Physiology, Ultimate Regeneration, and Weather Control). Whenever he drinks his victim's blood, Alucard also sucks out the soul of that person to obtain their memories while converting the victim into an extension of him referred to as a Familiar. Alucard exhibits incredible accuracy when firing his twin large caliber handguns (his basic firearm being the .454 Casull and a more powerful handgun codenamed 'Jackal', armed with explosive rounds; the latter was designed to fight regenerators), and is capable of accurately shooting targets while looking the other way. He can tear humans apart with ease and move faster than the eye can see. He is seen passing through walls and moving up vertical surfaces. When he retains all the claimed souls within his body, Alucard can easily regenerate from near fatal injuries in seconds. He shapeshifts into various forms, including bats, arthropods, demonic dogs, amorphous masses of darkness, and humanoid forms (among them being a 14 year old girl, known as "Girlycard", a form he takes for infiltration missions, in this form, Alucard wears a hat made of fur, a white suit including a long coat, and for a weapon he has a Tommy gun). He communicates telepathically with his Familiars and can hypnotize other characters. Alucard's power is restrained by a series of seals presumably made by Ainz (known as the Control Art Restriction System). Alucard can release the seals up to Level 1, where numerous eyeballs surround his body and can manifest a massive "Hellhound" named Baskerville. He also trades his traditional red fedora and duster for a black straight jacket with a large eyeball coming out of the center of his chest. When Ainz releases Level 0, the final seal, Alucard can assume his original form (when he is using it, he wears shining silver armor and a large black cape (red on the inside), he also gains a Romanian accent and a lot of stubble) while manifesting all of his Familiars as an army. Though this is his most powerful form, it also leaves Alucard vulnerable to attack, as the souls he consumed no longer reside in his body; though he can draw Familiars back into himself, any that are destroyed must be replaced through feeding. He can casts spells such as: (Animate Dead, Bat Swarm, Blood Armament, Blood blast, Blood Pool, Bloody Body Double, Charm Species, Create Dark Paladin, Create Death Knight, Create Dracolich, Create Fallen Angel, Create Skull Knight, Create Vampire Bride, Create Vampire Knight, Create Vampire Wolf, Demon Eyes of Attraction, Demon Eyes of Domination, Detect Life, Dominate, Einherjar, Force Explosion, Gate, Greater Heal Wounds, Greater Lethal, Greater Teleportation, Hemorrhagic Spear, Impaler's Dream, Implosion, Impure Shockwave Shield, Invisibility, Life Essence, Magic Destruction, Mana Essence, Mass Hold Species, Mist Form, Mortal's Mask, Mystic Eyes of Charm, Raise Dead (It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly-damaged), Raise Kin, Regenerate, Silence, Summon Household, Summon Monster 10th, Time Accelerator, Time Reverse, Traumatize, Vermilion Nova, Wall of Stone, and Zebel Blast). His Racial Abilities are: (Vampire Mastermind (which boosts his intelligence) and Vampiris Sanguinare (this ability lets him turn people he bites into Lesser Vampires)). His 3 equipment items are: (Goblet of the Vampire King (It is a skull-like goblet full of blood that is the vampiric equivalent to the [Infinite Flask, instead of having unlimited water, it has unlimited blood that vampires drink from to quell their bloodlust), and his two signature magic guns, a pair of oversized and overpowered caliber handguns named the .454 Casull and the more powerful handgun codenamed 'Jackal', armed with explosive rounds; the latter was designed to fight regenerators). He looks like Alucard from the anime "Hellsing."  
Karma Value: Negative 450: Very~Extremely Evil  
Total Level : 99  
HP : 100 (Exceeds limit)  
MP : 67  
Phy. Atk. : 78  
Phy. Def. : 50  
Agility : 61  
Mag. Atk. : 53  
Mag. Def. : 51  
Resistance : 68  
Special Ability : 85  
Total : 613 plus @

-White Walker/The Other/Ice Fairy (a level 35 tall and bulky icy Sidhe (a kind of otherworldly fairy creature from Irish mythology that are said to inhabit burial mounds) undead with pale grey-white skin which is sinewy and stretched taut across their frames which gives them a somewhat gaunt, sinewy, and mummified appearance, they wear black and dark grey armor, wield swords and spears made from unique ice crystals, have long whispy white hair, wisps of cold air emanate from their bodies, some have a white beard or icy horns around their heads which resemble a crown of ice, and all of them have glowing blue eyes. They're used as perimeter guards in the Frozen Prison on the 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. White Walkers are much stronger than humans and are capable of sending large men reeling back several feet with a single blow or backhanded punch. White Walkers possess magical powers related to ice and cold. Blizzards and the dropping of temperatures usually accompany their arrival. They can freeze anything they touch, such as freezing swords to the point they shatter. White Walkers are resistant to fire due to the extreme cold they radiate, which snuffs out any flame they approach even dragon fire. According to myth, the White Walkers speak a language known in myth as "Skroth," which sounds like the cracking of ice. High-grade weapons can kill White Walkers. Upon being stabbed by a high-grade weapon, a White Walker's body will begin to freeze into ice from the point at which it was stabbed, causing the Walker great pain. Finally, it will begin to crack and fall apart, as its now icy body shatters and crumbles into pieces until there is nothing left but powder. Weapons with Holy Enchantments, Blessed Steel, and Primordial obsidian have much the same effect, but works much more rapidly, shattering White Walkers with a single blow. Weapons with Holy Enchantments, Blessed Steel, and Primordial obsidian are also capable of parrying White Walker weapons, unlike normal steel, which shatters on contact. The White Walkers armor is strong enough to repel high-grade weapon projectiles. Any creature killed by a White Walker soon reanimate as wights: level 18 undead with pallid skin, black hands, and glowing blue eyes similar to the White Walkers. Weapons with Holy Enchantments, Blessed steel, and primordial obsidian have no effect on them. Wights may be physically injured, but even dismembered parts remain animated, so they must be destroyed with fire). It looks like the White Walkers from the show "Game of Thrones." The White Walkers from the show “Game of Thrones” inspired it.  
Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil  
Total Level : 35  
HP : 25  
MP : 15  
Phy. Atk. : 25  
Phy. Def. : 20  
Agility : 20  
Mag. Atk. : 15  
Mag. Def. : 25  
Resistance : 20  
Special Ability : 25  
Total : 190

-Undead Inquisitor (A level 51 peculiar undead because he falls under the faction of law and justice. Supposedly a judge, dead without resolving a case and has a strong sense of law, justice, and order. He is a rotting corpse with black eyes, wearing a classy, white suit over a white shirt, white pants, white silk gloves, white dress shoes, a white top-hat, silver pocket watch, and a monocle. He holds a classy, silver skull-handled walking cane with a sword blade hidden in the shaft of the cane. He has a plethora of knives embedded in his back, plus a noose around his neck. They reside as guards on the 6th, 8th, and 9th floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He possesses an economical, eloquent, calm, cold, calculating, inquisitive, and highly intelligent personality. He enjoys breaking criminals psychologically with their sins and crimes before killing them. Ainz employs them as judges, prosecutors, detectives, investigators, and officers in various cities. He possesses an encyclopedic memory of the law. The Undead Inquisitor is an extremely powerful being, and as such, has several supernatural abilities. His preferred method of attack is by summoning hooks and chains to mutilate victims, often pulling said victims in several directions to tear them apart. These chains are subject to his total mental control and he may direct them at will. The chains may even change shape after having attached to a victim. The Undead Inquisitor is highly resistant to damage and direct assault, being able to resist both gunshots and futuristic energy weapons. His magic is also used for creating objects out of thin air, teleporting, creating explosions at distances, and deceiving opponents with illusions. He is capable of creating other undead from his victims. His skill is: (Eye of the Detective). He can cast spells such as: (Acid Arrow, Acid Javelin, All Appraisal Magic Item, Anti-Evil Protection, Appraisal Magic Item, Blindness, Charm Person, Create Death Knight, Create Greater Item, Create Undeath, Delay Teleportation, Detect Life, Detect Magic, Dimensional Move, Dominate, Dragon Lightning, Fire Rain, Fireball, Fly, Fox Sleep, Grand Fireball, Hold, Hypnotism, Lesser Dexterity, Lesser Strength, Lightning, Lion's Heart, Magic Arrow, Magic Shield, Mass Hold Species, Mind of Undeath, Negative Touch, Obey, Protection Energy – Electricity, Protection Energy – Negative, Ray of Negative Energy, Reinforce Armor, Repel Undeath, Scare, Shield Wall, Shockwave, Silence, Summon 4th tier Undead, Summon Undead 6th Tier, Turn Undead, Undead Army, Undead Flame, Wall of Skeleton, and 3rd Tier Summon Monster/Beast). He can also casts spells such as: [Power of Law: Ethereal Courtroom] which summons hooks and chains from the ground to restrict the targets and lets him invade their minds to see every crime they ever committed in the span of a few seconds), [Power of Law: Justitia’s Judgment] which lets him put a red cross over people’s heads to determine if they're innocent or guilty), [Power of Law: Shadows of the Past] which lets him see the memories of the last moments of the victim from their point of view), [Power of Law: Sharp Eye of the Detective] which lets him examine all the clues at a crime scene), and [Power of Law: The Death Sentence] which lets him strangle people to death by wrapping invisible ropes around their necks and hanging them). He was inspired by the Main Universe Solomon Grundy from the video game "Injustice: Gods Among Us," DC Comics supervillain Gentleman Ghost, Pinhead from the "Hellraiser" series, and the Death Inquisitor summon by fanfic author arawn92.  
Karma Value: Positive 300: Very Good  
Total Level : 51  
HP : 37  
MP : 50  
Phy. Atk. : 31  
Phy. Def. : 30  
Agility : 26  
Mag. Atk. : 41  
Mag. Def. : 40  
Resistance : 60  
Special Ability : 30  
Total : 345

-Hanging Judge/Corrupt Magistrate (A level 54 undead created from the corpse of a Sunlight Scripture member, it is a peculiar undead because he falls under the faction of law and justice, so he is good-aligned, similar to the Undead Inquisitor. It is a skeleton that wears the same black and white robe as a Sunlight Scripture member. He specializes in casting divine spells of at least the 7th tier along with all the other normal high-level spells that were employed by adventurers. They also have high physical ability and are extremely coordinated through their collective faith in their god Ainz Ooal Gown. Their main way of fighting was summoning Angel servants that fight on the front line while they would stand back and cast spells from afar. Their strategy is to continually summon angels and to replenish those that fall in battle, eventually wearing the opponent down. They reside as guards on the 6th, 8th, and 9th floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He possesses an overzealous, bloodthirsty, yet very intelligent personality. He enjoys breaking criminals physically for their sins and crimes before killing them. Ainz employs them as judges, prosecutors, inquisitors, and officers in various cities. He possesses an encyclopedic memory of the law. The Hanging Judge is more vindictive than the Undead Inquisitor because it is more interested in vengeance than justice but can show mercy depending on the circumstances of the crime).  
Karma Value: Positive 150: Good  
Total Level : 54  
HP : 40  
MP : 65  
Phy. Atk. : 25  
Phy. Def. : 30  
Agility : 28  
Mag. Atk. : 47  
Mag. Def. : 50  
Resistance : 44  
Special Ability : 30  
Total : 359

-Arachnoid Assassin (A level 57 Jorōgumo Demon that is a horrific fusion of an attractive size J cup bust buxom human woman's torso and with the lower body of a spider. She appears to be 8 ft. tall with sharp claws, fangs, four glowing red eyes, 8 spider legs on her lower body, pale skin, black/white armor on her chest/waist, black armor on her arms/legs, a black helmet, and behind her is her abdomen where the web comes out of with a purple spider symbol on the base. A few reside on the 6th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as Mare's subordinates, hiding amidst the woods, waiting for unsuspecting victims and taking care of the forest. She ensnares humans in her sticky threads, and then devours them alive. In spite of her giant size, can freely climb walls and ceilings. Her arachnid legs are covered in a thick shell, making them highly resistant to damage). The Arachnoid Assassin was inspired by General Arachnia from the fanfic "Power Rangers Star Knights" by fanfic author AVP5 and the Giant Ushi Oni monster from the card game "Yu-Gi-Oh!."  
Karma Value: Negative 450: Very~Extremely Evil  
Total Level : 57  
HP : 50  
MP : 20  
Phy. Atk. : 60  
Phy. Def. : 35  
Agility : 49  
Mag. Atk. : 24  
Mag. Def. : 22  
Resistance : 31  
Special Ability : 40  
Total : 331

-Clockwork Soldier (A Level 30 non-sentient automaton made by Belle von Bane, if one were to search for their weak points they would be the clockwork gears at work underneath their protective plating. If someone managed to jam the gears, they would cease to function and probably break down. They serve as cannon fodder in the army. Clockwork Soldiers are towering, humanoid automatons with aviary shaped heads. The frame of their bodies consists of multiple moving metal parts. They are equipped with bladed appendages for arms. Most of their bodies and members are encased in amber-wooden panels that act as armor, protecting the mechanisms as well as magic canisters on each arm and the back. Underneath the woodenhead are two expensive optics that allow frontal and hind vision for these automatons. Numbered plates are mounted on the chassis, and small rewirable electric panels are located on their right legs. A rewired Clockwork Soldier targets anything but whoever rewired it but will eventually malfunction and explode after a short time. While the head and body of a Clockwork Soldier are mechanically attached to each other, the arms and legs are magnetically attracted to the frame. This allows for varying numbers of arm pieces to be equipped to each Clockwork Soldier, although they only have two or four bladed arms. When a Clockwork Soldier is inactive, the magnets simply hold the various pieces in place. When activated, an electric current flows through the magnets and it becomes capable of moving its appendages. Clockwork Soldiers automatically express their state of activity through audio feedback. Being mechanical allows the Clockwork Soldiers to act more efficiently than a normal human guard. They can remain active without food or rest so long as their power source, whale oil, remains. In conjunction to powerful strikes with their bladed appendages, the Clockwork Soldiers are capable of performing amazing feats of agility, dexterity, and speed, intercepting bullets and leaping great distances. They also have the ability to discharge a burst of electricity, damaging and temporarily stunning their enemies. By having a camera for visual detection, a Clockwork Soldier can see both in front and behind itself. They can remain functional even if the head is damaged by using sound detection to pursue targets, and are equipped with audio playback devices allowing limited speech. Due to the complex nature of their internal machinery, Clockwork Soldiers sometimes overheat and have to shut down for a few seconds. This is accompanied by the glow of near-melting systems coming from their center. They are rather resilient in combat, requiring their wooden armor to be damaged to expose the vulnerable components inside, as well as the whale oil tanks on their backs. However, they have a few other weaknesses. They can see things in front and behind them but they can't turn their heads from side-to-side, only up or down, so they cannot see anything flanking them. Incidentally, the panel containing their programming is on the outside of their right leg — well placed for someone with light feet and a rewire tool. They are vulnerable to electricity. It stuns them for a few seconds. Two discharges from a stun mine will destroy them, and mines can hold up to three discharges. Decapitating them (via drop down assassination or shooting) makes them unable to differentiate between friend and foe. They can only detect people by sound, making it comparatively simple to sneak by them. Decapitating one in proximity to another will likely result in the two clankers duking it out with each other. They're an expy of the Children Of The Builder from the video game "Thief 2: The Metal Age" since both are mechanical soldiers created to protect the elite, and are voiced by their own megalomaniac creators. They look like the Jindosh Clockwork Soldiers, commonly known as Clockwork Soldiers or Clockworks, who are an expensive type of robotic enemy in the video game "Dishonored 2." The idea for the Clockwork Soldiers came from fanfic writer GoodguysRoverated, author of the fanfic “The Antichrist Cometh.”  
Karma Value: 0: Neutral  
Total Level : 30  
HP : 25  
MP : 0  
Phy. Atk. : 35  
Phy. Def. : 25  
Agility : 25  
Mag. Atk. : 0  
Mag. Def. : 27  
Resistance : 20  
Special Ability : 30  
Total : 187

-Sandman (A level 67 Mare (Nightmare Demon) that appears as a tall, lanky creature wearing a black trench coat, torn tan pants, a brown fedora, and a backpack with body parts sticking out of it while breathing heavily, holding a bloodied axe, having a twisted grin, a ridiculously long pointed nose, dirty shoulder-length purple hair, and empty eye sockets that sand never stops pouring out of. He can either chop people with his axe or throw magical sleeping sand at people to make them fall asleep. Evil Lord Sloth can summon this creature by using his [Summon Sandman] spell).  
Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil  
Total Level : 67  
HP : 55  
MP : 49  
Phy. Atk. : 46  
Phy. Def. : 25  
Agility : 37  
Mag. Atk. : 65  
Mag. Def. : 44  
Resistance : 51  
Special Ability : 41  
Total : 413

-Combat Styles of the 7 Evil Lords from the “Overlord” anime:  
Pride/Hubris: Mix between magic caster and knight subclass.  
Sloth/Indolence: Illusion specialist, assassin.  
Lust/Desire: Mix between magic caster, bruiser, and illusion specialist (basically, she turns your allies against you by seducing them).  
Gluttony/Gula: Close ranged, minion summoner.  
Envy/Jealousy: Long ranged, magic caster.  
Greed/Avarice: Long ranged, bruiser.  
Wrath/Fury: Close-quarter, bruiser.

-My 4 Original “Overlord” anime Evil Lords(fanfic author oblivon2991 created the stats for these 4 Evil Lords):  
-Evil Lord Pride/Hubris: Pride is a Fallen Angel Demon and an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. For a demon and member of the Evil Lords, Pride appears akin to a 6 feet tall, slender, young size J cup bust buxom female angel; having majestic purple and light-blue armor with golden highlights, shining blue wings, neck-length and slightly wavy ice-blue hair, large amethyst eyes, a pale complexion, and an ornate mask. However, her cape that drags with her legs appears burned to black and shredded, while the crown hovering over her head appears cracked and broken, likely hinting at her true demonic nature. Behind the ornate mask, supposedly, hides a beautiful face, but in reality, hides a scarred one. Her scars drag down over her right eye to her lip and the eye is completely missing the eyelid as well as gaping wide open. She speaks with a British accent. Pride carries a large golden rune broadsword in her right hand and a platinum white and red knights Templar cross crusader heater shield called “Prideguard” in her left hand. Evil Lord Pride is one of Demiurge's personal and elite bodyguards. Her room on the 7th floor of Nazarick resembles a cathedral made of perfect white marble that has statues and stone carvings bearing her own likeness, she dubs her room "Utopia," while in there, she converts/brainwashes people into worshipping Ainz as a God such as Nigun Grid Luin and the Sunlight Scripture as well as the members of the cult Zurrernorn. She is a demon estimated to be level 89, who spawned in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor with the responsibility of guarding it. Pride is the leader of the Seven Evil Lords as Demiurge appointed her as “Captain of the Elite Guard” because she is the oldest, wisest, strongest, and smartest (tactically) of all the Evil Lords. As the de facto leader of the Evil Lords, she serves as Demiurge's second-in-command and leads the Evil Lords in his absence. Out of all the Evil Lords, she is the most vocal of her opinion that humans are inferior life forms. The main reason Pride despises humanity is because she thinks: "Humans think creation favors them but they're nothing but disgusting apes sleeping in dirt, I've made it my personal mission to remind them just how insignificant their existence truly is in the grand scheme of the Supreme Beings." Pride especially dislikes the idea of humans pretending to be Gods like how the Slane Theocracy reveres the Six Great Gods because four of them were human: “Gods?! Those fraudulent parasites?! No…the Supreme Beings used to hunt those annoyances for fun and the items that they possessed. But if you want to be close to your dead gods then I’ll grant your wish and send you to the same place as them.” Pride is a philosopher who doesn’t believe in good or evil, she considers them worthless human concepts that old no meaning or purpose: “This thing you call evil... is an ABSTRACT! It's a HUMAN. CONSTRUCT. But, true to his irresponsible nature, man won't own up to being its engineer, so he blames his dark deeds on MY ilk. Human, have you ever been to hell? I thought not. Did you know that once hell was nothing more than the absence of God? And if you've ever been in His presence, you'd realize that's punishment enough. But then your kind came along...and made it so much worse. It's not enough for humanity to shadow its own existence, no! They turned Hell into an eternal suffering pit! Why? Because it is beyond your abilities to simply make personal recompense for the sins you commit! No, you choose, rather, to create a delusional-reality, and dwell in a foundless belief that (whiny tone) "God could never forgive your grievous offenses"! (normally) So you bring your guilt, your sorrow, your pain, and your inner decay with you to Hell, where the hoarded imaginations of so many gluttons for punishment gave birth to the sickness that has infected the Abyss since the first one of your kind arrived there, begging to be punished! And in doing so, they have transformed the cold and solitude into pain and misery! I've spent eons, privy to the flames, inhaling the decay, hearing the wail of the damned! I KNOW WHAT EFFECT SUCH HORRORS HAVE ON THE DELICATE PSYCHE OF AN ANGELIC BEING!” Pride questions the reason for the existence of demons: “What purpose do demons even serve without the living to corrupt and torment?” She is a good friend of Albedo, Narberal Gamma, and Aura Bella Fiora over their mutual disdain for humans and "lower life forms" in general, as well as their mutual belief that Nazarick is superior to all. In battle, Pride wields a large golden rune broadsword in her right hand and the platinum white and red knights Templar cross crusader heater shield called “Prideguard” in her left hand. She has the ability to weaponize the azure light of Pride in various ways including creating a magical sphere for defensive purposes, being resistant to extremely powerful attacks for a time. In addition, Pride can charge her sword swings with Pride energies. She can use the heads of her statues in her room to fire off 2 azure beams of Pride from the front and back of the statue's head to corner her opponents and surprise attack them. She can fire energy blasts from her hands and form energy shields around herself that can emit shockwaves for offense. Pride is very persuasive and charismatic, like a cult leader; she can convince people to listen to her, follow her, and worship her. Evil Lord Pride can use her [Curse of Pride] ability to curse the targets and insult their pride. Weaker enemies charge against the Pride Lord right away. The cursed enemy can't leave the battlefield; if they leave the battlefield then they will suffer damage or negative effects (Pride’s choice). The cursed enemy will be forced to attack the one who offended them (if the cursed enemy is low level enough), and if they resist the curse, they will get a debuff. Pride's attacks are: (Barrier of Light - Pride creates a white halo of light around her body, which acts like a barrier. Wall of Light – Pride emits a powerful yellow bird-like structure of enormous energy, which eliminates all that it touches. Absolute Lightning - Pride fires a blue-colored lightning blast from her ring of light, or the body of her Wall of Light. Blades of Judgment - From her halo, Evil Lord Pride fires a barrage of purple energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blade makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. Vicious God Slicer - Pride can create a white blade of energy, which emanates from her hand. Azure Dragon Sword Model Divine Blade - Pride's improved version of the Vicious God Slicer, Pride can make her white blade longer and deal more damage. Human Extinction Assault - An energy barrage of yellow light beams. Divine Wrath - Pride radiates her halo and from her hand, she releases a blue energy blast that obliterates her opponents. Holy Wrath - Pride creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at her opponent, expanding it to a large size. Divine Wrath: Purification - An upgraded version of Holy Wrath already in a large energy sphere). Evil Lord Pride can use her [Heavenly General] ability to cast spells to take control of her enemy’s angel summons with spells like [Angelic Corruption] and she is able to cast spells that buff angels, spells such as [Angelic Commander’s Shield] and [Angelic Commander’s Strength]. She can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. However, it comes with a recharge period in doing so once a single day. Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possess, the most dangerous one is the ability to summon another Evil Lord, which has a lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, an Evil Lord of Wrath that Gluttony had summoned can't use summoning magic. If there was an Evil Lord that had been created or made, then it should be able to summon additional creatures in their rank to fight alongside the summoner. As the embodiment of the Deadly Sin of Pride, Pride herself is confident to a fault, haughty, arrogant, authoritarian, ruthless, extremely determined to pursue her agendas, inclined to take anything she wants through honeyed words or acts of violence, and contemptuous to everything besides herself and anyone from Nazarick. Pride doesn't even contemplate how the concept of pride is a sin. Likewise, she looks down upon humans, not caring if they fall. She has a particular hatred toward beings that foolishly believe themselves to be above the gods and divinity, dubbing them "ignorant worms that don't know their place in life." Her pride is the type that leaves her feeling so above others that their insults are meaningless to her. As a testament to her arrogance, she considers everything in the world to be beneath her and her so-called light. Pride is absolutely convinced that her power makes her in fact superior to mankind and therefore deserves praise and total devotion from everyone around her who isn't a resident of Nazarick. However, Pride's confidence and arrogance could be nothing but a façade to hide her own insecurity and shame over her appearance. Behind her mask, lies a broken and scarred face, likely hinting at the symbolism that overt pride is hollow and false. Pride can cast spells such as: (Angelic Commander’s Shield, Angelic Commander’s Strength, Animal Instinct, Astral Smite, Blasphemy, Blindness, Burn Lance, Chaos Healing, Charge of Stalagmite, Charm Person, Complete Invisibility, Confusion, Cure Poison, Curse, Darkness Rejuvenation, Demonic Seduction, Dimensional Lock, Dimensional Move, Distort Moral, Emerald Sarcophagus, Evil Lord Summons, Explosion, Fear, Field of Unclean, Fire Rain, Fireball, Flame Resistance, Flames of Gehenna, Fox Sleep, Frost of Judea, Grand Fireball, Greater Rejection, Greater Resistance, Greater Teleportation, Greater World of Curse, Heal, Hell Flame, Hellfire Wall, Hold, Holy Ray, Insanity, Invisibility, Iron Hammer of Righteousness, Magic Missile, Meteor Fall, Middle Cure Wound, Napalm, Nuclear Blast, Open Wounds, Poison, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection Energy - Ice, Protection Energy - Negative, Roaring Flame, Seduction, Shock Wave, Shockwave, Sleep, Slow, Soul-Bought Miracle, Teleportation, Time Stop, Unholy Blessing, Vermillion Nova, Wall of Hell, Wave of Pain, Weakness, and Word of Curse). She was inspired by Pride from the video game "Darksiders III," Mundus from the video game “Devil May Cry,” Sammael from the fanfic “Heaven or Hell” by fanfic author Scarabeye3000, Queen Angella from the show "She-Ra and the Princesses of Power," Fused Zamasu from the anime "Dragon Ball Super," and Angela Blanc from the anime "Black Butler." Job: Second-in-command of the Seven Evil Lords Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil Class Build Total Level : 89 Racial Level Job Level HP : 75 MP : 70 Phy. Atk. : 60 Phy. Def. : 69 Agility : 50 Mag. Atk. : 61 Mag. Def. : 70 Resistance : 68 Special Ability : 58 Total : 581 Special Abilities: Curse of Pride: The ability to curse the targets and insult their pride. Weaker enemies charge against the Pride Lord right away. The cursed enemy can't leave the battlefield; if they leave the battlefield then they will suffer damage or negative effects (Pride’s choice). The cursed enemy will be forced to attack the one who offended them (if the cursed enemy is low level enough), and if they resist the curse, they will get a debuff. Heavenly General:The ability to cast spells to take control of her enemy’s angel summons with spells like [Angelic Corruption] and she is able to cast spells that buff angels, spells such as [Angelic Commander’s Shield] and [Angelic Commander’s Strength] -Evil Lord Sloth/Indolence: Sloth is an Insectoid Demon and an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Sloth takes the appearance of a 20 feet tall, fat, six-armed, six-legged, light blue insect with 6 green compound eyes (3 on each side of his face), a pair of cockroach wings on his back, a pair of antennas on his head, a pair of mandibles near his mouth, a wasp tail, and carries a long green scepter in his left hand. Evil Lord Sloth is one of Demiurge's personal and elite bodyguards. Sloth holds the title of "Lord of the Flies" because of his proficiency as an entomancer rivals Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. He is a demon estimated to be level 88. His room on the 7th floor of Nazarick resembles the inside of an anthill, his room is called "The Flies Den," while in there, he spends his time: sleeping, eating, reading any books that his servants bring him, drawing schematics, and building technology. He would usually spawn in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor. He bears responsibility for guarding it. He is a friend of Mare Bello Fiore over their mutual love of reading and napping. True to his name and title, Sloth has absolutely no desire to do anything but sit upon his throne and let his insect servants do everything for him, he can’t even be bothered to mock someone because, as he says, “I’d laugh at you right now, but I don’t have the energy.” Unless ordered by Ainz, Demiurge, Albedo, or the other Floor Guardians, Sloth will just sleep or read all day. Even the decision to choose is considered tiresome and boring to Sloth; thus, he prefers to not choose at all. While he gets along well with them, he doesn't even care if his fellow Evil Lords stand or fall against their enemies; only comfort is his concern. He is an entomancer, being able to summon fellow Insectoid Demons. Being an Insectoid Demon, he preys on humans when hungry, but otherwise doesn't consider them worth his time or attention. Sloth is incredibly cynical, finding honor itself a joke and dignity a myth that people follow to make themselves feel better. He also grows bored with mass murder, claiming he is "over it." Despite Sloth's rather unappealing appearance and lifestyle, the Lord of Flies possesses a rather charming and confident voice. He uses this to persuade his opponents to abandon their missions and "relax." This is his tactic to avoid the effort of fighting a battle at all. Despite his namesake, Sloth is capable of fighting his own battles when forced into the situation, especially when his throne is destroyed. Yet strangely, as he lay beaten and bloodied, Sloth isn't concerned about his death, just that he failed his masters Ainz and Demiurge. Despite his laziness, apathy, and cynicism, Sloth is very intelligent, studious, sly, inquisitive, observant, and scientifically gifted. Sloth relies more on his intelligence and cunning than on his strength or powers in contributing to the Supreme Beings designs. Unlike other demons, Sloth prefers to break people psychologically by delivering breaking speeches to them are all the more devastating when the victim can't even deny what he's saying, because they know it's true. However, he cleverly manipulates the truth to present a distorted picture. Sloth invades his victims' memories and forces them to see the truth about themselves that they cannot bear to look at. Sloth often exposes a person to some secret crime from their past. He'll tell them that even if they want to seem like a good person to other people and themselves, they have always been corrupt on the inside. Sloth doesn't lie outright, but he manipulates the truth in order to make his victim despair and come to the conclusion that they have no choice but to give up since they have lost all hope, self-respect, and belief in their loved ones. One of the reasons why Sloth is so effective at crushing people’s spirits is that he's very good at pointing out the flaws in the principles of others and exploiting those flaws to his advantage. Some examples are: 1) He points out the Slane Theocracy’s hypocrisy by reminding them that while they despise non-humans one of the Six Great Gods they worship, Surshana, was an undead. 2) He convinces Climb to support Nazarick by telling him that he’ll be happier living in the Re-Estize Kingdom when it’s under Lord Ainz’s rule because despite garnering the genuine praise of Princess Renner, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus, and Blue Rose for his many heroic deeds, his bravery, duty, and self-sacrifice will only be met with disdain by his peers and protected alike because of his origins as a low class pleasant. He also points out to Climb that the people around Renner have always treated her poorly, she constantly sees her beloved father suffering at the hands of his factitious nobles, she’s upset that their classist society looks down on him, the man she loves, due to his low birth, and her chances of claiming the throne are laughable since if her brother dies it is far more likely that a powerful noble will claim the throne through marrying her than Renner ruling in her own right. Moreover, Nazarick can offer something Renner could never get otherwise, a legitimate marriage to Climb as the vassal monarch of the Kingdom. Sloth convinces Zesshi Zetsumei to join Nazarick by pointing out to her: 1) The Slane Theocracy will never truly accept her because she is half-Elf. 2) Lord Ainz has several powerful servants that she can fight and potentially breed with. 3) Lord Ainz can give her the opportunity to get revenge on her father the Elf King for raping her mother and abusing her siblings. When he doesn't feel like sleeping, Sloth has his servants fetch him a good book to read. He is the scientist and evil genius of the Evil Lords who is charged with helping Demiurge with research and development on new types of magic and technology for Nazarick as well as helping Mare construct fortresses and battlefield traps. Like Cocytus and Kyouhukou, Sloth is afraid of Entoma Vasilissa Zeta because she is an Arachnoid who preys on insects and Insectoid demons. Being the embodiment of sloth, Sloth sits down on his throne, and is often carried by his crab-like and beetle-like minions. In battle, his opponents have to dispatch these minions first, thereby bringing down the throne, while Sloth uses his scepter to fend them off and sends his minions on the ground to try to stop them. The strategy in this part of the fight is to kill the crabs on the back of the throne, which is made harder by the fact that the throne constantly rotates. Until the throne is broken, no damage can be given to Sloth himself. Once the throne is broken, Sloth will engage in battle, using long swipes of his scepter and his tail as well flying and jumping. His weak spots are both his belly and his tail, which can only safely be targeted for a limited amount of time before he starts to fend off his enemies again while dealing significant amounts of damage. He can lower the temperature of his environment to make it colder to compel weak-willed people to fall asleep. He can use the spell [Summon Sandman] to summon a level 67 Mare (Nightmare Demon) called the “Sandman” that appears as a tall, lanky creature wearing a black trench coat, torn tan pants, a brown fedora, and a backpack with body parts sticking out of it while breathing heavily, holding a bloodied axe, having a twisted grin, a ridiculously long pointed nose, dirty shoulder-length purple hair, and empty eye sockets that sand never stops pouring out of. The Sandman can either chop people with his axe or throw magical sleeping sand at people to make them fall asleep. He can summon his insect servants to fight for him. He can unleash a shockwave stomp when he comes down from a jump. Sloth can spew globs of poison from his mouth to cause the enemy to move slower, attack slower, and take damage with increasing severity over time. He can also shoot webbing from his mouth like Entoma Vasilissa Zeta with his [Spiderweb] ability). He can summon an army of demons and insects as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. However, it comes with a recharge period in doing so once a single day. Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possess, the most dangerous one is the ability to summon another Evil Lord, which has a lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, an Evil Lord of Greed that Sloth had summoned can't use summoning magic. If there was an Evil Lord that had been created or made, then it should be able to summon additional creatures in their rank to fight alongside the summoner. Sloth’s special abilities are: (Breath of Fly, Commandment of Sloth, Keen Sense, Slashing Spiderweb, and Spiderweb). Sloth can cast spells such as: (Animal Instinct, Astral Smite, Blasphemy, Blindness, Burn Lance, Chaos Healing, Charge of Stalagmite, Charm Person, Complete Invisibility, Confusion, Cure Poison, Curse, Darkness Rejuvenation, Demonic Seduction, Dimensional Lock, Dimensional Move, Distort Moral, Emerald Sarcophagus, Enter Dreamland, Evil Lord Summons, Explosion, Fear, Field of Unclean, Fire Rain, Fireball, Flame Resistance, Flames of Gehenna, Fox Sleep, Frost of Judea, Grand Fireball, Greater Rejection, Greater Resistance, Greater Teleportation, Greater World of Curse, Heal, Hell Flame, Hellfire Wall, Hold, Insanity, Invisibility, Magic Missile, Meteor Fall, Middle Cure Wound, Napalm, Nuclear Blast, Open Wounds, Poison, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection Energy - Ice, Protection Energy - Negative, Roaring Flame, Seduction, Shock Wave, Shockwave, Sleep, Slow, Soul-Bought Miracle, Summon Sandman, Teleportation, Time Stop, Unholy Blessing, Vermillion Nova, Wall of Hell, Wave of Pain, Weakness, and Word of Curse). He was inspired by Beelzebub, Ubik from the anime “Berserk,” Jabba Desilijic Tiure/Jabba the Hutt from the franchise “Star Wars,” Sloth from the video game "Darksiders III," and Evil Lord Sloth from the fanfic "The Antichrist Cometh" by fanfic author GoodguysRoverated. Job: Scientist of Nazarick Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil Class Build Total Level : 88 Racial Level Job Level HP : 80 MP : 45 Phy. Atk. : 70 Phy. Def. : 80 Agility : 40 Mag. Atk. : 55 Mag. Def. : 67 Resistance : 60 Special Ability : 74 Total : 571 Special Abilities: Spiderweb: Shoots web from his mouth. Sloth can control whether to use sticky web for capture or sharp web for chopping the enemy. Slashing Spiderweb: Like the Spiderweb attack, Sloth could generate a sticky web but with more rigid radiance to it. It is strong enough to split apart Evileye's "Crystal Wall" spell. Breath of Fly: Sloth's trump card that can shoot a swarm of small flies and deals piercing damage on their targets. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim's flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. Keen Sense (Not an official name): Sloth's compound eyes provide him with a large field of vision. Even if an attack comes from his blind spot, he can easily perceive it with his antennae that react to air displacement. -Evil Lord Lust/Desire: Lust is a Succubus Queen Demon and an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Lust is a 7-foot tall, curvaceous, blood red-skinned woman with long black hair, red bat-like wings, long red devil tail, H cup sized breasts, 5 incredibly sharp claws on each hand, 2 fangs in her upper jaw/maxilla and 2 fangs in her lower jaw/mandible, and sapphire eyes. Lust wears a variety of outfits but usually she appears nearly nude with only chains barely covering her womanly bits due to wearing the chains in a way similar to a sarashi, along with long spiked boots and a whip in her right hand. One of Lust's outfits is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix due to being an S&M-themed demon. She wears a skintight black zip front leather latex leotard, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with long black leather gloves, translucent black thigh-high stockings, and black leather stiletto-heeled knee-high boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a black domino mask and is often seen carrying a Breast Ripper in her left and either a flogger-style whip or spiked whip or barbed whip in her right hand. On occasion, she wears a purple corset that shows off her ample cleavage, black panties, and dark leggings. On other occasions, she wears a braless corset leotard with a weapon harness that covers around a fifth of her breasts. Sometimes she also likes to wear a very skimpy hot pink devil-theme outfit that covers only the top half of her exposed breasts with fringe, which is also featured around her waist, with long sleeves that slope into stylized rips, she has a yellow ring on the center of her stomach connecting one strap from above and two from below, around her neck, she wears a scarf-like cape that is white on the outside and pale pink on the inside, she wears candle-shaped earrings and high-heeled shoes that come to a curved tip decorated with spikes, she carries around a pitchfork and wears a headpiece that resembles horns. On special occasions, Lust likes to wear a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots. On other occasions, she dresses in a BDSM outfit made of straps and held by metal rings revealing her figure, she tops her attire with high-heeled boots ripped by the side and ripped arm warmers. In addition, she also dons a mask with an S-symbol over the filters as well as a spiked choker. Lord Lust is one of Demiurge's personal and elite bodyguards. Her room on the 7th floor of Nazarick resembles a BDSM dungeon, her room is called "Euphoria," while in there, she engages in orgies with Shalltear and her Vampire Brides when they're not busy patrolling, working, or carrying out missions/assignments for Ainz. She is a demon estimated to be level 87. She would usually spawn in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor. She bears responsibility for guarding it. Lust has a very flirtatious, kinky, outgoing, cheerful, friendly, and playful personality and is open with her sexual preferences, often to the discomfort of others like Ainz and Demiurge. She also enjoys making lewd jokes to people like Enri Emmot, Aura Bella Fiora, and Mare Bello Fiore. She likes to flirt with Demiurge, Mare, and Shalltear because she prefers people with dark personalities. So far, she has a preference for erotic asphyxiation/asphyxiophilia/hypoxyphilia/breath control play, voyeurism/scopophilia/scoptophilia, sadomasochism, toucherism, exhibitionism, fetishism, piquerism, frotteurism, toucherism, zoosadism, algolagnia, katoptronophilia, somnophilia, pictophilia, forniphilia, erotophonophilia, teratophilia, biastophilia/raptophilia/paraphilic rape, necrophilia, knismolagnia, stygiophilia, titillagnia, chronophilia, pedophilia/paedophilia, hebephilia, ephebophilia, teleiophilia, mesophilia, gerontophilia, zoophilia, pyrophilia, ephebophilia, and bi-sexuality. She has a sadistic side that enjoys dominating others. She is a good friend of Shalltear Bloodfallen and Lupusregina Beta over their mutual sexual fetishes and similar personalities. She helps Demiurge, Shalltear, Neuronist Painkill, and Evil Lord Gluttony torture prisoners by melting them with her acid aroma, slashing them with her razor-sharp claws, beating or cutting them with her whip, and raping them. Sometimes while on her break, she likes to sit on Shalltear Bloodfallen for 2 hours to remind her of the pleasurable experience she had during the time she was Ainz’s chair during the conquest of the Lizardmen. Fitting her dominatrix theme, Lust wields a flogger-style whip in combat and is skilled in wielding it. She also uses a bullwhip-style whip and her claws as well as a huge red spear-axe hybrid that is taller than her. Her special [Death Fragrance] ability allows Lust to easily put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from the exposed skin on her body. This ability is described as being more effective on males than females, giving Lust an obvious advantage against men. Regardless of that, those who breathe in enough of the aroma will eventually fall into a deep slumber, making it really difficult to confront Lust at close range. It is possible to avoid the effects by simply not smelling or breathing the aroma in. The mist that represents the ability's aroma is colored violet. To go with her S&M theme, her ability being knockout gas is reminiscent of chloroform. She likes to nullify opponents affected by her aroma by smothering them with her breasts. Lust is able to expel other gasses from her skin such as: tear gas, laughing gas, pheromones, acid, and knock out gas with short-term memory loss as a side effect. She can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. However, it comes with a recharge period in doing so once a single day. Lust possesses the ability [Love Me] to control the minds of others. She achieves this by hitting them with her whip. Those who are controlled by her, have heart-shaped pupils and are referred as her "love slaves". However, people with strong willpower can resist this power. So far it seems that Lust needs to strike her victims with her whip in order to control them or it just might be her preference. Lust has shown great skill with her whip in combat. She is able to dish out multiple hits with just a single crack of her whip. Lust uses hypnosis in unison with her whip in combat. When Lust cracks her whip, she sends out multiple slashes at once. This attack is capable of knocking multiple people back many meters. Those who are hit by this attack become her love slaves, which she can control freely and make them usually do her bidding. Despite that, this power is not applied to a strong-willed person. Lust wields a spiked whip that turns victims struck by it into love slaves, who are people that will blindly serve Lust until they die, with a special stimulus. Lust possesses the raw power to send several people flying with just a crack of her whip. Her whip attacks are noted to be very heavy. Two special powers Lust has is the ability to heal herself by draining her opponents with a kiss called [Drain Kiss] and the ability to heal fellow demons by growing tentacles out of her body then attaching them to the demons to infuse them with negative energy, this is called [Mama’s Love]. Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possess, the most dangerous one is the ability to summon another Evil Lord, which has a lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, an Evil Lord of Envy that Lust had summoned can't use summoning magic. If there was an Evil Lord that had been created or made, then it should be able to summon additional creatures in their rank to fight alongside the summoner. Lust can cast spells such as: (Animal Instinct, Astral Smite, Blasphemy, Blindness, Burn Lance, Chaos Healing, Charge of Stalagmite, Charm Person, Complete Invisibility, Confusion, Cure Poison, Curse, Darkness Rejuvenation, Demonic Seduction, Dimensional Lock, Dimensional Move, Distort Moral, Emerald Sarcophagus, Evil Lord Summons, Explosion, Fear, Field of Unclean, Fire Rain, Fireball, Flame Resistance, Flames of Gehenna, Fox Sleep, Frost of Judea, Grand Fireball, Greater Rejection, Greater Resistance, Greater Teleportation, Greater World of Curse, Heal, Hell Flame, Hellfire Wall, Hold, Insanity, Invisibility, Magic Missile, Meteor Fall, Middle Cure Wound, Napalm, Nuclear Blast, Open Wounds, Poison, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection Energy - Ice, Protection Energy - Negative, Roaring Flame, Seduction, Shock Wave, Shockwave, Sleep, Slow, Soul-Bought Miracle, Teleportation, Time Stop, Unholy Blessing, Vermillion Nova, Wall of Hell, Wave of Pain, Weakness, and Word of Curse). Evil Lord Lust was inspired by Evil Lord Lust from the fanfic "The Antichrist Cometh" by fanfic author GoodguysRoverated, Purgatori from "Chaos! Comics," Sadi from the anime "One Piece," Satan from the anime "Seven Mortal Sins," Do-S/Monster Princess Super S from the anime "One-Punch Man," and Midnight/Nemuri Kayama from the anime "My Hero Academia." Job: Torturer of Nazarick Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil Class Build Total Level : 87 Racial Level Job Level HP : 69 MP : 74 Phy. Atk. : 62 Phy. Def. : 55 Agility : 70 Mag. Atk. : 65 Mag. Def. : 71 Resistance : 50 Special Ability : 67 Total : 583 Special Abilities: Death Fragrance: This ability allows Lust to easily put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from the exposed skin on her body. This ability is described as being more effective on males than females, giving Lust an obvious advantage against men. Regardless of that, those who breathe in enough of the aroma will eventually fall into a deep slumber, making it really difficult to confront Lust at close range. It is possible to avoid the effects by simply not smelling or breathing the aroma in. The mist that represents the ability's aroma is colored violet. To go with her S&M theme, her ability being knockout gas is reminiscent of chloroform. She likes to nullify opponents affected by her aroma by smothering them with her breasts. Lust is able to expel other gasses from her skin such as: tear gas, laughing gas, pheromones, acid, and knock out gas with short-term memory loss as a side effect. Drain Kiss: Succubi like Lust can heal themselves by draining health from their opponent by kissing them. Love Me: The ability to control the minds of others. She achieves this by hitting them with her whip. Those who are controlled by her, have heart-shaped pupils and are referred as her "love slaves". However, people with strong willpower can resist this power. So far it seems that Lust needs to strike her victims with her whip in order to control them or it just might be her preference. Lust has shown great skill with her whip in combat. She is able to dish out multiple hits with just a single crack of her whip. Lust uses hypnosis in unison with her whip in combat. When Lust cracks her whip, she sends out multiple slashes at once. This attack is capable of knocking multiple people back many meters. Those who are hit by this attack become her love slaves, which she can control freely and make them usually do her bidding. Despite that, this power is not applied to a strong-willed person. Lust wields a spiked whip that turns victims struck by it into love slaves, who are people that will blindly serve Lust until they die, with a special stimulus. Lust possesses the raw power to send several people flying with just a crack of her whip. Her whip attacks are noted to be very heavy. Mama’s Love: Lust has the ability to heal her fellow demons by growing tentacles out of her body then attaching them to the demons, thus infusing them with negative energy to heal them. -Evil Lord Gluttony/Gula: Gluttony is a Hunger Demon and an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Gluttony is a demon that is approximately 15 feet tall and grotesquely obese with four-arms, webbed feet, aquamarine skin covering his arms, legs and back with his face, chest, and stomach being colored white, fins on his forearms, shoulders, and the side of his face, sharp eyes, large fangs, sharp claws, purple lips, yellow eyes, a small red oval over and under each eye, carries a golden trident in his upper right hand, and has mouths full of razor-sharp teeth all over his body. Evil Lord Gluttony is one of Demiurge's personal and elite bodyguards. His room on the 7th floor of Nazarick resembles a kitchen with several tables that have buffets arranged on them and a large fish tank, his room is called "Cornucopia Paradise," while in his room, he stuffs his many mouths with all the food he wants. He is a demon estimated to be level 86, who spawned in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor with the responsibility of guarding it. He is a good friend of Solution Epsilon, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, and Kyouhukou over their mutual love of eating. He helps Demiurge, Shalltear, Neuronist Painkill, and Evil Lord Lust torture prisoners by devouring their limbs every time they grow back from healing spells, melting their skin with his acid vomit, or serving them terrible meat pies made of flesh that was removed from the prisoner. His numerous mouths have incredibly sharp teeth and they allow Gluttony to devour his victims ceaselessly without having to stop and chew. Fine scales growing out from Gluttony's skin allows him to sense movements in his surrounding without having to move his bulbous body. By using his [Acid Blast] ability, Gluttony can spit highly corrosive acid from any of the mouths on his body at his targets, weakening their armor to leave them exposed and causing them damage over time by burning their flesh. He can roll around like a bowling ball to crush his opponents. Gluttony can skewer enemies with his golden trident. His blubber can be hypnotizing if looked at for too long. He can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. However, it comes with a recharge period in doing so once a single day. Evil Lord Gluttony can use his [Paralyzing Breath] ability to exhale a gust of paralyzing gas from his mouth to up to thirty feet away, weak enemies are paralyzed immediately from inhaling it, but strong enemies only move slower than before. Gluttony can use his [Poison Breath] ability to exhale a gust of deadly poison from his mouth to up to thirty feet away, weak enemies die immediately from inhaling it, but strong enemies take damage from poison over time until they die or are cured of the poison. Gluttony can use his [Glutton's Mark] ability to curse the enemy with endless hunger, which causes them to attack the closest target, trying to feed on them. Their health regeneration drastically increases, but if they refuse to feed, they will lose the same amount they would gain by feeding. Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possess, the most dangerous one is the ability to summon another Evil Lord, which has a lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, an Evil Lord of Wrath that Gluttony had summoned can't use summoning magic. If there was an Evil Lord that had been created or made, then it should be able to summon additional creatures in their rank to fight alongside the summoner. Gluttony can cast spells such as: (Animal Instinct, Astral Smite, Blasphemy, Blindness, Burn Lance, Chaos Healing, Charge of Stalagmite, Charm Person, Complete Invisibility, Confusion, Cure Poison, Curse, Darkness Rejuvenation, Demonic Seduction, Dimensional Lock, Dimensional Move, Distort Moral, Emerald Sarcophagus, Evil Lord Summons, Explosion, Fear, Field of Unclean, Fire Rain, Fireball, Flame Resistance, Flames of Gehenna, Fox Sleep, Frost of Judea, Grand Fireball, Greater Rejection, Greater Resistance, Greater Teleportation, Greater World of Curse, Heal, Hell Flame, Hellfire Wall, Hold, Insanity, Invisibility, Magic Missile, Meteor Fall, Middle Cure Wound, Napalm, Nuclear Blast, Open Wounds, Poison, Protection Energy - Fire, Protection Energy - Ice, Protection Energy - Negative, Roaring Flame, Seduction, Shock Wave, Shockwave, Sleep, Slow, Soul-Bought Miracle, Teleportation, Time Stop, Unholy Blessing, Vermillion Nova, Wall of Hell, Wave of Pain, Weakness, and Word of Curse). He was inspired by Evil Lord Gluttony from the fanfic "The Antichrist Cometh" by fanfic author GoodguysRoverated, Gluttony from the video game “Darksiders III,” Deep Sea King from the anime “One-Punch Man,” Gluttony from a concept art work of Aaron Teoh called "The 7 Deadly Sins: Gluttony," and Melvin Underbelly from the video game "Overlord." Job: Torturer of Nazarick Karma Value: Negative 500: Extremely Evil Class Build Total Level : 86 Racial Level Job Level HP : 89 MP : 30 Phy. Atk. : 57 Phy. Def. : 69 Agility : 40 Mag. Atk. : 36 Mag. Def. : 81 Resistance : 68 Special Ability : 70 Total : 540 Special Abilities: Acid Blast: An ability that allows Gluttony to spit highly corrosive acid from any of the mouths on his body at his targets, weakening their armor to leave them exposed and causing them damage over time by burning their flesh. Glutton's Mark: The ability to curse the enemy with endless hunger, which causes them to attack the closest target, trying to feed on them. Their health regeneration drastically increases, but if they refuse to feed, they will lose the same amount they would gain by feeding. Paralyzing Breath: The ability to exhale a gust of paralyzing gas from his mouth to up to thirty feet away, weak enemies are paralyzed immediately from inhaling it, but strong enemies only move slower than before. Poison Breath: The ability to exhale a gust of deadly poison from his mouth to up to thirty feet away, weak enemies die immediately from inhaling it, but strong enemies take damage from poison over time until they die or are cured of the poison.


End file.
